Y a si la venganza se volvió amor
by Aconito
Summary: Un mundo alternativo, donde Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks y Pan son hermanos ,su vida pacifica en la montaña Paoz se ve arruinada por la muerte de su pequeña hermana, quien fue asesinada por una de las mujeres más poderosas del mundo. Ellos querrán vengarse a través de las hijas de esta mujer pero se toparan con un obstaculo muy grande... el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Un día muy tranquilo en la montaña Paoz , Son Gohan caminaba hacia su casa después de un largo día de pesca, aunque no había tenido mucha suerte pescando pues solo había conseguido atrapar dos pequeños peses. De pronto algo capto su atención, el llanto de varios niños, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño. Cuando llego al lugar de donde provenían los lloriqueos se dio cuenta de que eran nada menos que cinco niños. El mayor tendría alrededor de unos cuatro años, todos eran niños muy pequeños, e incluso había una pequeña bebe de quizá tan solo días. El se intento acercar a los niños pero el mayor, lo atacó veloz mente con una patada, la cual le sacó el aire a Son Gohan por varios minutos.

No… tengo… intención… de hacerles daño… - Dijo el jadeando.

El niño que lo ataco, miro a sus hermanos, dejó su pose de ataque.

Yo los voy a ayudar, Dime pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El niño pareció dudarlo un poco y después de unos minutos hablo.

Mi nombre es Kakaroto, y soy un sayayin de clase baje, y sí estamos solos – dijo el niño

Gohan no entendió bien a qué se refería el pequeño, pero poco le importo. Se acerco al pequeño y lo tomo en brazos.

Descuida, yo los voy a cuidar pequeño Kara… Karoko.. mm… ¿No prefieres que te llame con otro nombre?

¡No! Grito el niño

Bien, tranquilo no pasa nada. Vamos a casa que está anocheciendo.

Y a si Son Gohan adoptó a los cinco pequeños, y gracias a que Kakaroto le tuvo más confianza, le conto a Gohan el porqué todos tenían cola, se entero de lo que eran los Sayans y como su planeta había sido destruido, y como ellos apenas pudieron salir.

Al paso de los años los niños crecieron adorando a Gohan como si fuera su padre biológico, el rebautizo a todos los niños incluso a Kakaroto quien después de un tiempo acepto que lo llamara "Goku" al segundo niño le puso "Vegeta" en honor a su planeta de origen, al tercero más grande le puso su nombre "Gohan" al penúltimo le puso "Trunks" y finalmente a la niña la llamo con el nombre de "Pan". Y por supuesto a los cinco les puso su apellido "Son". El y los niños eran muy unidos, hasta que Gohan murió, dejándole la responsabilidad a Goku, quien prometió cuidar con su vida a sus cuatro hermanos. Y a si pasó el tiempo y los niños se convirtieron en hombres, y la bebe en toda una mujer.

Era la cuarta vez que llegaba tarde a la casa, demasiado tarde para mi gusto. Entro a la casa tratando de no hacer ruido y disminuyendo su ki al máximo.

¡Hola Pan! – dijo Goku apareciendo en la esquina de la puerta

¡Goku! ¡¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?! – le pregunto Pan al Mayor de sus hermanos

¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas? – pregunto el sayayin muy serio

Esteee… este…

¡Quiero la verdad Pan! – dijo el mayor de los Son con una mirada sumamente aterradora. ¿Fuiste a ver a tu novio no es cierto?

Si, estuve con él – dijo con un repentino brillo en los ojos.

De acuerdo Pan, no me molesta que lo veas, ¿Pero porque siempre debes verlo en la noche? – Pregunto su hermano de pronto muy curioso.

Pues… porque él es un hombre muy importante y ocupado, no tiene tiempo hasta muy tarde. Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos dándole la espalda igual que lo hace su hermano Vegeta.

No me agrada mucho la idea, pero lo bueno es que ya estás aquí. Bueno vámonos ya a dormir que ¡me muero de sueño!

Los dos sayayines dejaron la sala y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Como la casa era chica, solo tenía tres habitaciones; una que era compartida por Goku y Gohan, otra que era compartida por Trunks y Vegeta, y la más grande que solía ser de Gohan pasó a ser ocupada por Pan.

A la mañana siguiente …


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente…

El aroma de la comida despertó a los cuatro sayayines inmediatamente quienes salieron corriendo rápidamente al comedor, al llegar pudieron observar un verdadero banquete, el cual se dispusieron a disfrutar.

Eshta Vessh shi she lushiioo Pann – Dijo Goku con la boca llena

¡Hazme el grandísimo favor de tragar antes de hablar es asqueroso! – grito Vegeta

Jajajaja, tu nunca cambiaras verdad – dijo Trunks muy sonriente

Dije que está vez si se lucio Pan, preparó algo delicioso- dijo el mayor de los Son relamiéndose los labios

Sabía que iba a gustarles – dijo Pan desde la cocina

Hermana ¿Qué no piensas sentarte a comer? – pregunto Gohan

Voy a desayunar fuera, es que mi novio se enfermó y pienso ir a verlo –dijo ella simplemente.

¿Y con el permiso de quien? – pregunto Vegeta ligeramente molesto

¡HAY PORFAVOR YA TENGO DIESIOCHO AÑOS YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA! Además se cuidarme sola! – grito Pan sumamente molesta

Tranquilo Vegeta , Pan es una chica muy fuerte, entrena casi a diario, además prefiero que vea a su novio por la mañana – decía Goku muy tranquilo mientras seguía comiendo

Oye Pan y ¿Cómo se llama tu novio? – pregunto Trunks

Su nombre es Muten – dijo ella tranquilamente

¿Muten? ¿Cómo Muten Rochi el presidente de Capsule Corp? – pregunto Gohan

Este… si parecido. Bueno me voy hasta luego – dijo Pan y salió de la casa rápidamente antes de que sus hermanos siguieran preguntando.

Jajajaja ¿Cómo se me ocurre? – dijo Gohan de pronto

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Goku

Que podía ser el dueño de Capsule Corp, el hombre no debe de salir de su oficina, Además debe ser un anciano como de sesenta años – dijo Gohan soltando una carcajada

Todos los hermanos rieron por el comentario de su hermano. Una vez que terminaron de almorzar cada quien se dirigió a hacer sus tareas. Gohan y Trunks se dirigieron a la preparatoria, y Vegeta y Goku a la escuela de Artes Marciales que Mister Satan "un viejo amigo de Son Gohan" les había regalado hace tiempo, ellos dos daban clases ahí y de ese modo mantenían a la familia.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras Tanto en una en la mansión más grande del mundo, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones un hombre viejo recostado en una cama sumamente grande, de la esquina izquierda de la cama estaban reunidas cuatro jóvenes sumamente hermosas, y en la otra esquina del lado derecho una mujer un poco más madura de cabello corto y rubio de unos hermosos ojos azules, los cuales no reflejaban angustia alguna, aun cuando su esposo estaba sumamente grave.

Padre, vas a estar bien, te vas a curar ya verás – dijo la mayor de las chicas. Una joven de cabello y ojos negros azabaches.

Si padre tu siempre has sido un hombre muy fuerte, un infarto no te vencerá – dijo la más pequeña, con lagrimas en los ojos. Una hermosa chica de cabellos dorador y ojos azules, una copia exacta de su madre.

¿Aun no llega la persona a la que espero? – preguntó el viejo con el poco aire que le quedaba.

¡NO! ¡Y NO ENTIENDO QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ CUANDO PODRIAMOS LLEVARTE A UN HOSPITAL! – chillo la segunda chica más joven, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos azules.

Videl, no le hables de ese modo a Papá, a sido su elección- la regaño una chica de ojos y cabello azul.

¡Pero Bulma! – Volvió a protestar la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Tus hermanas tienen razón, a si es que cállate. Y Milk ve a traer un poco de agua – ordeno la mujer.

Sí mamá – dijo la chica morena y salió de la habitación.

En eso una mujer del servicio aparece en la habitación y les informa que alguien llego a visitar al señor Muten, quien inmediatamente ordena que lo dejen entrar y pide la presencia del notario de la familia quien ya se encontraba presente. Las hijas de Rochi no se imaginaban quien había llegado a ver a su padre, ni mucho menos sabían porque había mandado llamar al notario. Cuando el invitado entro a la habitación, todas se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que era una chica de cabello y ojos negros de no más de veinte años.

¡Muten! Mi vida ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto la chica dirigiéndose a la cama

Pan, me estoy muriendo, apenas tuve fuerzas para llamarte

¿Pero que tienes?

Eso no importa – dijo el viejo con un hilo de voz

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto la mujer Rubia sumamente molesta

Mi nombre es Pan y soy la prometida de Muten – chillo Pan

¿Qué? – gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

A… si … es… ella es mi mujer… y la amo… y por eso … todo será… de ella… la empresa… el dinero.. – y en ese momento El viejo Rochi murió.

Se escucharon gritos terribles por toda la casa de cuatro chicas que habían perdido un padre y una chica que había perdido un amante.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Noo! - Grito Pan desesperada

Entonces la señorita quedara como dueña de todo la que poseía el señor Rochi. Necesito sus apellidos – dijo el notario sumamente tranquilo.

Por supuesto que no está chiquilla no se quedara con nada. TODO es mío – dijo la señora gritando a todo pulmón

Pero señora Dieciocho usted misma escucho lo que el señor dijo fue que..

NO ME IMPORTA es mío por ser...

No señora eso no importa, usted quedó en segundo lugar, la única forma en que usted conservara el dinero y la empresa es si algo le ocurriera a esta muchacha – dijo el notario en un tono sutilmente sugerente.

A mí no me importa eso, no me importa nada, yo solo quería estar con Muten, ¿De qué me va a servir el dinero si no lo tengo a él – dijo Pan llorando

¡Lárgate de aquí no tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí – dijo Dieciocho tomando a Pan del brazo para sacarla de la habitación.

Al hacerlo y tratar de sacarla ambas se dieron cuenta de la tremenda fuerza que tenia la otra.

Yo tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí - dijo Pan forcejeando con Dieciocho. Porque yo estoy embarazada, y ese hijo que espero es de Muten.

Cuando Pan dijo eso MIlk cayó de espaldas desmayada y mientras sus hermanas la ayudaban a volver en si, Dieciocho saco a rastras a Pan, y aunque está usó todas sus fuerzas las de la mujer eran mayores. Una vez que hecho a Pan de la mansión mandó llamar a su hermano.

¿Escuchaste lo que paso? – pregunto Dieciocho a su hermano. Un hombre muy parecido a ella pero con el cabello negro.

Claro que escuche, y no solo yo todo el servicio supo lo que pasó – dijo el hombre riendo un poco.

Necesito que acabes con esa chiquilla, Diecisiete y necesito que lo hagas hoy mismo – dijo ella en un tono apremiante

Y ¿Por qué no mandas a otro de tus matones? – dijo Diecisiete

Esa niña no es lo que aparenta, me costó mucho trabajo sacarla, sus fuerzas son muy grandes para mis hombres. ¿No sentiste su ki?

Si es verdad, De acuerdo hermana lo hare

No quiero fallas.

Mientras tanto Pan iba caminando en dirección a su casa, pero de pronto cambio de dirección y se dirigió a un jardín privado, que solía ser de Muten, el lo alquilaba para bodas, y solía llevar a Pan ahí y le decía que en ese lugar algún día iban a casarse. Al llegar ahí Pan comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se maldecía por haber sido tan ilusa, ya que Muten le había dicho que era divorciado, y que no tenía hijos.

¡Me mentiste Rochi ¡ ¿Por qué? Y ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Y con este hijo tuyo? – Gritaba Pan al aire y lloraba desconsoladamente.

En eso un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules entro volando al jardín, del mismo modo en que Pan lo había hecho.

Pobre niña, ese hombre te hiso sufrir demasiado verdad – dijo acercándose lentamente a Pan

¿Quién eres tú? – dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas

Alguien que le pondrá fin a tu dolor – dijo el sonriendo y lanzándole una fuerte patada al estomago a Pan.

Pan salió volando varios metros, y cuando intento ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse, sentía un dolor inmenso y algo le escurría por en medio de las piernas, al tocarse se dio cuenta de que era sangre.

Valla mi hermana tenía razón si eres fuerte, cualquier persona ordinaria habría muerto, pero veo que solo te hice abortar – dijo el soltando una risa malévola

Pan no dijo nada simplemente no tenía fuerzas, Diecisiete la levanto por el cuello y la golpeó innumerables veces haciéndoles graves heridas.

Ya no tiene caso seguir, pronto te desangraras, bueno fue estimulante, hasta nunca- dijo mientras la azotaba fuertemente contra el suelo.

En la Montaña Paoz…

¿Dónde estará Pan? – pregunto Gohan mientras lavaba los trastes

Quizá va a volver tan tarde como ayer – dijo Trunks

Sí y si Goku sigue sin decirle algo seré yo quien la castigue – dijo Vegeta

Si ya lo sé Vegeta, prometo hablar con ella – dijo Goku

Todos siguieron haciendo sus cosas y de pronto Gohan dejo caer un plato, Trunks quebró la pluma que traía en la mano y Vegeta y Goku simplemente se paralizaron del miedo.

El Ki de Pan está muy bajo – dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

Los cuatro salieron a buscar a su hermana volando a toda velocidad, y cada vez que se acercaban lo sentían más y más bajo, hasta que llegaron al jardín y se toparon con su cuerpo completamente amoratado, y cubierta de sangre.


	5. Chapter 5

Al acercase más pudieron ver mejor el cuerpo de Pan, su hermana estaba irreconocible a causa de la golpiza, sin embargo seguía aun con vida.

¡Pan! – gritaron todos.

¡PAN! ¡MI NIÑA RESPONDE! – dijo Goku tomándola en brazos

Go..ku – dijo Pan con un enorme esfuerzo

Dios Pan ¿Pero te paso? ¿Quién te hiso esto? – dijo Gohan acercándose a ellos

La… esposa… de Rochi… supongo… que mando…

Tranquila Pan no te esfuerces – dijo Trunks dejando caer unas lagrimas

Capsule Corp… testamento… - dijo Pan con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

¡PAN! ¡NOOO! ¡NO TE DES POR VENCIDA! ¡PAAAAN!- grito Vegeta cuando veía que su hermana cerraba sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir

¡NOOO! ¡MALDICIÓN! – grito Goku

Todos gritaron y comenzaron a llorar a su hermana, de pronto una extraña luz comenzó a rodear a Goku, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse verdes y su cabello rubio.

¡El ki de Goku se elevo demasiado- dijo Gohan muy asombrado al ver la transformación de su hermano

¡MALDICIÓN PAN! ¿POR QUÉ? – grito Goku con una mescla de tristeza y rabia en la voz.

¡Goku! ¡Cálmate! ¡Mírate! - le dijo Vegeta

¡No puedo!

Goku al acercarse a un pequeño lago artificial que había en el jardín pudo ver en su reflejo su transformación, la cual bajo otras circunstancias le abría dado gusto ver, ya que se trataba de la transformación del súper Sayayin legendario, a pesar de casi no recordar nada de su planeta, si recordaba lo que era esa transformación, y que implicaba el alcance de un gran poder, poder que usaría en contra del asesino de su hermana. Apretó los puños y volvió a su estado normal.

Sus hermanos sin cuestionarle nada más, tomaron el cuerpo de Pan y se la llevaron a la montaña Paoz para sepultarla.

Una vez ahí la sepultaron a la orilla de un lago, donde a ella le gustaba ver el atardecer, sus hermanos con ayuda de su fuerza cortaron una roca y la hicieron en forma de corazón, y la colocaron encima del lugar donde enterraron a Pan. Esperaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Trunks decidió romperlo.

¿Pero quién? ¿Quién puedo ser el desgraciado que le hiso esto?- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

No tengo idea, pero sea quien sea la va a pagar, y sufrirá por lo que hiso- dijo Vegeta

¿Escucharon lo que dijo Pan? En sus últimas palabras hablo sobre Muten y Capsule Corp – dijo Gohan en un tono analítico

Sí es verdad entonces Gohan dime, ¿crees que el novio de Pan fuera el presidente de Capsule Corp? – pregunto Trunks

¡ESE MALDITO VIEJO DESGRACIADO! ¡SE APROVECHO DE PAN! IRE A MATARLO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS- Grito Vegeta

No, espera Vegeta algo no está bien, ella hablo de la esposa de Rochi y también dijo algo de un testamento – dijo Trunks

Y recuerden lo que dijo en la mañana Pan, dijo que su novio había enfermado repentinamente, entonces probablemente ese tipo está muerto, quizá Rochi le dejó a Pan algo importante y la esposa de Rochi mandó a alguien a matar a Pan – Dijo Gohan con un nudo en la garganta, pero sin perder esa pose de pensador

Pero eso es imposible, ahora que lo pienso ningún humano seria capas de lastimar tan gravemente a Pan – dijo Vegeta

Quizá no fue un humano. ¿Tú qué piensas Goku?- dijo Trunks volviendo su mirada a su hermano, quien estaba con la mirada perdida en la tumba de Pan.

¡GOKU! – grito Gohan para llamar su atención

Pienso que no podemos adelantar conclusiones, debemos hacer algo, para averiguar qué fue lo que paso con precisión , y cuando sepamos quien fue el culpable, haremos que desee jamás haber nacido – dijo Goku con seriedad

Estoy de acuerdo ¿Pero qué? – pregunto Vegeta

Debemos hallar un modo de infiltrarnos en la casa de Rochi, e ir descartando culpables – dijo Goku poniéndose de pie

No debemos perder tiempo, mañana a primera hora debemos ir – dijo Gohan también levantándose.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la tumba de Pan y Goku puso su mano en la roca en forma de corazón.

Hermana, te falle, le jure a Gohan que iba a cuidar de mis hermanos , y les falle a los dos, perdona pero te juro, que voy a vengar tu muerte, te lo juro hermana

Yo también te lo juro Pan- dijo Vegeta poniendo su mano encima de la de Goku

Y yo – dijo Trunks uniéndose

Y yo – dijo Gohan

TE LO JURAMOS PAN – gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

**M uchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y me alegra que les guste. Estoy tratando de actualizar rápido, porque estoy de vacaciones, y quiero adelantar lo más que se pueda antes de volver al colegio. xD aquí les dejo otro capítulo que lo disfruten.**

En cuanto el sol salió los hermanos Son se dirigieron a la capital del Oeste, a la mansión Rochi.

Bien, es aquí, ahora debemos pensar que vamos a decir – dijo Trunks

Yo digo que entremos a la fuerza y vallamos directamente a ver a esa mujer – dijo Vegeta con el ceño fruncido

¡No podemos hacer eso no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos! – dijo Gohan

Entremos como personas civilizadas, que nadie sospeche quienes somos ni a que hemos venido – dijo Goku acercándose a la puerta para tocar el timbre.

¿Sí? ¿Quién es? – dijo la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la puerta

Hemos venido a ver a la señora Rochi – dijo Goku

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y los hermanos se toparon con una mujer de unos sesenta años, de cabello café y blanco y unos ojos verdes que demostraban cierta tristeza.

Aaaa valla, ya era hora de que llegaran, los esperábamos desde la semana pasada – dijo la mujer invitándolos a pasar.

Señora, creo que nos está confundiendo con alguien más – dijo Trunks

¿Qué no son los jardineros y albañiles que llamamos la semana pasada? – pregunto la señora algo confundida

En realidad nosotros… - comenzó a decir Gohan, pero fue interrumpido por Goku

Sí, somos nosotros, disculpe el retraso – dijo el entrando a la casa

Bueno no importa, lo bueno es que están ya aquí. Mi nombre es Maye Okumoto soy el ama de llaves, yo fui quien hablo, con su jefe me parece– dijo la señora guiándolos al jardín.

Un gusto mi nombre es Goku y ellos son mis hermanos Vegeta, Gohan y Trunks

Que tal, pero ¿Son solo ustedes cuatro? ¿Y vestidos así– dijo Maye observándolos vestidos con ropa casual

Este… nosotros… solo… - comenzó a tartamudear Goku viendo a sus hermanos en busca de ayuda.

Con nosotros cuatro es más que suficiente, además solo venimos a ver el lugar donde vamos a trabajar, y necesitamos hablar con los señores de la casa para saber exactamente qué vamos a hacer y cuanto va a pagarnos, nuestro jefe no nos explico gran cosa – dijo rápidamente Vegeta

A, comprendo, pero temo que solo podrán hablar con la señora, el señor Rochi falleció ayer al medio día – dijo Maye soltando una pequeña lagrima

Los cuatro hermanos no dijeron nada simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, después de ver el jardín la señora Okumoto los invito a pasar a la mansión par que pudieran hablar con la viuda de Rochi.

Solo uno podrá pasar a verla, a ella nunca le a gustado mucho tratar con la gente y bueno menos ahora – dijo la señora Maye

Yo iré – dijo Goku

Sube las escaleras la primera puerta a la izquierda ahí está el despacho de la señora.

Goku subió las escaleras y poco antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo en seco al sentir un Ki impresionante, por mera precaución para no levantar sospechas bajo su Ki al máximo antes de entrar. Cuando entro vio a una mujer, no muy grande de cabello corto y ojos azules, que se encontraba revisando unos papeles.

Que tal señora Rochi, mi nombre es Goku, soy uno de los jardineros – dijo Goku acercándose a ella

¡NO me llames así, nunca para ti y los demás soy la señora Dieciocho – dijo ella aun sin mirarlo

Discúlpeme – dijo el sayayin simplemente

Escucha, los materiales que van a ocupar están en la bodega en la parte de atrás, se les va a pagar a diario según el avance, esto tiene que estar listo en veinte días a sí que quiero que vengan a diario ¿Entendido? – dijo ella poniéndose de pie y sacando unos planos del escritorio

Sí claro no hay problema – dijo el

Aquí tienes – dijo ella dándoselos y por primera vez viéndolo a la cara. Ella se le quedo viendo por unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Goku muy serio

Nada es solo que me recordaste a…

¿A? – pregunto el aun más serio

Nadie no tengo que darte explicaciones, ya ponte a trabajar de una buena vez – dijo ella dándole la espalda de nuevo.

Goku salió de la oficina y se dirigió a donde estaban sus hermanos. Y les conto todo lo que había ocurrido, los cuatro decidieron seguir fingiendo para poder investigar aun más.

¿Y como se supone que vamos a hacer esto? – Pregunto Vegeta viendo las fotos de cómo debía quedar el jardín

Pues no debe ser tan difícil – dijo Trunks tomando las tijeras para podar.

Después de un rato los cuatro se dividieron las tareas, a Trunks le tocaría podar el pasto y plantar las flores, a Gohan cortar los arbustos y darle forma a las plantas, y a Goku y a Vegeta construir una especie de cabaña en medio del jardín.

Ya organizados decidieron irse para arreglar el asunto de su trabajo en la academia de artes marciales y en la escuela, debían explicar que debían faltar a sus respectivas tareas los veinte días que estarían trabajando en la mansión Rochi. Cuando ya iban de salida se toparon con cuatro chicas que iban llegando a la casa, todas eran muy diferentes pero las cuatro eran igual de hermosas. Los ocho se miraron un buen rato hasta que las chicas siguieron su camino a la casa.

Bueno muchachos los veo mañana – dijo la señora Maye

Si, hasta mañana – dijo Gohan

Una pregunta señora Maye ¿Quiénes son las chicas que entraron a la casa? – pregunto Goku

Son las hijas del difunto señor Rochi eran su mayor tesoro – dijo Maye con melancolía

¿A si? Que interesante- dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

Los hermanos se marcharon a su hogar sin decir nada en el camino, pero en la mente de Vegeta ya se estaba formando un plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Poco antes de llegar a su casa los hermanos tomaron caminos distintos, Goku se fue con Vegeta a la academia para pedir que los cubrieran un tiempo, como siempre eran tan constantes y eran de los mejores profesores no hubo ningún problema, mientras que Gohan y Trunks fueron a pedir un permiso a la Preparatoria, como los dos eran excelentes estudiantes tampoco les pusieron excusas. Una vez arreglados sus asuntos se dirigieron a su casa, los cuatro llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Trunks preparo la cena, la cual devoraron en un instante.

Como hace falta la presencia de Pan, la casa se siente tan vacía – dijo Gohan dejando soltar una lagrima

Es verdad –dijo Trunks

Hablando eso, ¿Escucharon lo que la señora Okumoto dijo sobre las hijas del viejo ese? – pregunto Vegeta

Sí dijo que eran su mayor tesoro – dijo Goku viendo a su hermano

¿Y que con eso? – dijo Trunks

Estaba pensando, no cabe duda que la mujer tuvo gran responsabilidad en la muerte de Pan, pero el viejo desgraciado también, jugó con nuestra hermana, le mintió y ella lo amaba, a si que deberíamos pagarle con la misma moneda – dijo Vegeta sonriendo

¿De qué hablas Vegeta? – dijo Gohan

Hablo de enamorar a las hijas del viejo jugar con ellas, hacerlas nuestras un par de veces, y después votarlas como si fueran basura – dijo Vegeta sin poder ocultar la emoción

¿Pero eso de que serviría ¿ el hombre está muerto ya no lo verá – dijo Gohan decepcionado

Dicen que los muertos lo ven todo, además también son hijas de esa mujer, también la lastimaríamos a ella, si es que le importan claro- dijo Trunks

Estoy de acuerdo con Vegeta , hagámoslas sufrir – dijo Gohan

Bien, solo por lo que le hicieron a Pan- dijo Goku

Ok hay que repartírnoslas, elijan hay una para cada quien – dijo Vegeta

Yo quiero a la rubia de ojos azules – dijo Trunks

Yo quiero a la de cabello negro y ojos claros – dijo Gohan

Pues a mí me gustaron las dos que quedan, pero te daré a escoger Goku – dijo Vegeta

Bueno yo… quiero a la de cabello y ojos negros – dijo el sonriendo maliciosamente al estilo de su hermano

Pues bien yo hare mía a la de cabello y ojos azules – dijo Vegeta relamiéndose los labios

Después de platicar un poco más los cuatro se fueron a dormir, aunque la habitación de Pan estaba desocupada, nadie se atrevió a quedársela. Vegeta se durmió rápidamente, pero Goku se quedo un buen rato pensando en aquella chica de cabello y ojos negros, era realmente hermosa ¿Cómo haría para hacer que se enamorara de él? Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y descansar, le esperaba un día agitado.

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro se levantaron temprano se alistaron para irse a trabajar, los cuatro se pusieron sus respectivos Gi de pelea para estar más cómodos y poder trabajar mejor, el de Goku era naranja, el de Gohan era morado, el de Vegeta azul marino y el de Trunks verde oscuro. Los cuatro se dirigieron a la mansión Rochi mientras iban pensando que harían para conquistar a sus respectivas chicas. Una vez que llegaron se pusieron a trabajar cada quien en sus tareas. Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión…

¡Ya vieron que guapos están los nuevos trabajadores! – dijo Bulma con brillo en los ojos

¡Sí desde ayer pude notarlo! Y con esa ropa se ven aun mejor ¡Se ve que están bien trabajados! – dijo Marron también emocionada

¿Cómo pueden estar pensando en esas cosas? ¡Papá murió hace unas horas y ustedes como si nada! – dijo Videl sumamente molesta

Si Videl Papá murió pero nosotras no podemos detener nuestra vida por eso, el no lo querría eso, además mamá prohibió mostrar luto a nuestro padre – dijo Bulma abrazando a su hermana

Lo siento Bulma es verdad pero, me siento tan triste – dijo Videl soltando una lagrima

Todas nos sentimos a si pero quizá el amor un chico tan guapo como ellos logre consolarme un poco – dijo Marron caminando a su recamara

¿Por qué te vas Marron? – pregunto Milk

Voy por mi traje de baño bajare a la piscina un rato- dijo ella en un tono travieso

Espera, también iré yo – dijo Bulma dirigiéndose a su recamara

Pues, quizá distraerme es lo que me hace falta, deberías venir Milk – dijo Videl sacando su traje de baño de un cajón de su ropero

Bueno… supongo que no me hará mal – dijo Milk saliendo de la recamara de Videl.

Al poco rato todas estaban listas, Marron traía un bikini color rosa, Videl un traje de baño completo, abierto por la espalda de color azul cielo, Bulma un bikini rojo y Milk un traje completo pero estraple en color amarillo. En cuanto bajaron a la alberca, llamaron la atención inmediatamente de los sayayines, quienes no dejaban de verlas. Marron al darse cuenta de esto decidió hacer algo para que ellos se acercaran deicidio caminar cerca de la orilla de la alberca y fingir caerse, para ver si alguno de ellos la rescataba. Pero para su sorpresa no tuvo que fingir del todo, pues al caer se golpeo la cabeza con la escalera de la alberca y cayó hasta el fondo de la alberca inconsciente. Como esta era una alberca profunda y ninguna de sus hermanas sabía nadar Marron corría peligro.

¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN! ¡MARRON SE AHOGA! – grito Milk

Inmediatamente los Son se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado y rápidamente fueron a ayudarlas. Sin pensarlo Trunks se arrojo a la alberca a sacar a Marron y una vez fuera , le dio respiración de boca a boca para reanimarla, Marron tocio y volvió en si.

Estará bien, la herida no están grande – dijo Trunks sobando la cabeza de Marron

Muchas gracias – dijo Milk abrazando a su hermana

¿Por qué no la ayudaron ustedes? – pregunto Gohan

Ninguna de nosotras sabe nadar – dijo Bulma

Lo bueno es que estaban aquí, en verdad gracias – dijo Videl

No fue nada – dijo Trunks

Hay que llevarla dentro – dijo Milk

¿Me permiten llevarla? Bueno con todo respeto, no creo que la aguanten – dijo Trunks acercándose a Marrón

Sí claro, gracias los acompaño – dijo Milk

Trunks tomo a Marron en brazos y se la llevo junto con Milk.

Bueno señoritas debemos volver a nuestro trabajo – dijo Goku dándoles la espalda

Vegeta se acerco un poco a Bulma y le guiño un ojo susurrándole "Cuídate linda" Bulma se sonrojo y se metió a la casa.

De verdad gracias por preocuparse – le dijo Videl a Gohan sonrojándose un poco

Por chicas tan especiales como ustedes lo que sea –dijo Gohan también sonrojándose sin que Videl lo viera.

Su primer acercamiento había resultado un éxito, para los tres hermanos Son, menos para Goku, quien ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de mirar a Milk


	8. Chapter 8

**De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les este gustando. Antes de continuar quisiera aclarar que mi fic sí está basado originalmente en una Telenovela llamada "Fuego en la sangre" comento esto porque ya se dieron cuenta de las similitudes con mi historia. Pero quiero aclarar que la adapte al mundo de Dragón ball z y pues le cambie varias cosas. En fin espero les guste este capítulo y los que siguen.**

Milk mando llamar al doctor de la familia para que revisara a Marron. Mientras tanto los hermanos Son seguían con sus labores, todos menos Trunks quien seguía en la habitación de Marron a la espera de que el doctor diera su diagnostico.

Pues no creo que haya daños internos, y por fuera solo requirió dos puntadas, estará bien siempre y cuando guarde reposo los próximos tres días, ya que la herida podría abrirse y volver a sangrar – dijo el doctor guardando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

Si gracias doctor, lo acompaño a la salida – dijo Milk saliendo junto con el doctor.

Bien supongo que ahora que se que va a estar bien puedo volver al trabajo- dijo Trunks haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

¡Espera! Me salvaste la vida y no sé ni tu nombre- dijo – dijo Marron sujetando a Trunks del brazo

Mi nombre es Trunks –

Trunks, es un gusto yo soy Marron –

Sí ya supe – dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa

Oye, ya que voy a estar en cama un par de días ¿Podrías venir a verme de vez en cuando? Claro si tienes tiempo – dijo ella sonrojándose

Sí claro, cada vez que pueda vendré, pero ¿Lo permitirán su madre y hermanas? No quisiera causarle problemas

Primera, llámame Marron y háblame de tu y segundo no te preocupes mi madre se va a la oficina desde temprano y regresa hasta tarde y mis hermanas, a ellas no les afecta siempre andan paseando por la casa – dijo ella cambiando un poco su animo a algo serio.

Perdona mi pregunta pero ¿No van a la escuela o algo así?

No, mamá no nos deja salir de la casa, todas estudiamos con maestros particulares, y eso gracias a la insistencia de papá, pero como ya no está dudo que continuemos con nuestra educación

Eso es muy injusto, ¿Pero porque no las deja salir? – dijo el sentándose al pie de su cama

Dice que nosotras somos especiales, y que alguien podría darse cuenta y hacernos daño

No entiendo – dijo el frunciendo el seño

Ni yo, pero… a si es – dijo ella sonriendo tristemente.

Trunks se le quedo viendo, ella realmente era muy hermosa, se quedo embelesado unos segundos con su belleza hasta que una voz en su cabeza le dijo que ya era suficiente.

Bueno me voy Marron que… te mejores, después vendré – dijo el saliendo del cuarto

¡No me falles! – grito ella casi suplicante

¡No lo hare! – grito el a mitad de camino.

En otro lado de la casa…

Bulma estaba en la cocina tratando de abrir una botella de agua, la cual se rehusaba a abrir.

¡Haaayy! Esta cosa es imposible – exclamo sobándose la mano. De pronto vio por la ventana de la cocina que daba hacia el jardín y vio a uno de los trabajadores, el que horas antes le había guiñado el ojo atrevidamente.

Ash bueno si no hay de otra – decía mientras abría la ventana.

¡Oye muchacho! ¡ven! ¡necesito un favor! – le grito a Vegeta desde la ventana. Vegeta dudo un poco pero al final se acerco.

Necesito que abras esta botella por favor – dijo pasándole la botella

Escucha lo voy a hacer solo porque estoy de buenas, pero a la otra no te hare ningún favor si me hablas a si, mi nombre es Vegeta ¿Sí? – dijo el sayayin mientras abría la botella.

¡Oye! ¿pero cómo te atreves a hablarme a si? Tu eres un empleado y yo soy la señorita de la casa! – dijo ella arrebatándole la botella y cerrando la ventana.

Valla todavía de que le hago un favor me grita, a si ni ganas dan de estar con ella – dijo Vegeta volviendo al trabajo.

¡Pero qué grosero! Lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de altanero – dijo Bulma saliendo de la cocina.

En la entrada de la casa…

Milk había despedido al doctor y ya iba entrando de nuevo, cuando se topó a Goku de frente, el estaba cargando una gran cantidad de ladrillos en un costal.

Hola este…yo… ¿Cómo está tu…este digo…su hermana? – pregunto el guerrero tímidamente.

Mejor gracias por preguntar – dijo Milk avanzando a la casa

Me da gusto escucharlo señorita…

Milk y ¿Usted es?

A yo soy Goku – dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Milk se quedo con la boca abierta ante lo que estaba viendo, el estaba cargando, el pesadísimo costal con una sola mano.

¿No le pesa? – pregunto Milk señalando el cargamento.

¿Esto? Aa no en realidad no – dijo colocando una mano de tras de su nuca y soltando una risa nerviosa. Cosa que a Milk le pareció muy tierna.

Bueno debo volver al trabajo, esta cabaña no se terminara sola – dijo Goku alegre

No es una cabaña como tal, será más bien una habitación

¿Habitación? ¿Dentro de la casa no hay suficientes? – pregunto él con inocencia.

No es eso, es solo que Diecisiete el hermano de mamá, se va a mudar con nosotras, esta habitación es para él, ¿Por qué eligió quedarse ahí en vez de estar dentro de la casa? No lose – dijo ella dándose la vuelta nuevamente camino a su casa.

A ok – dijo Goku pensativo

Hasta luego Goku – dijo ella con una sonrisa

¡Hasta luego señorita Milk!

Goku se quedó pensando, si acaso ese hombre estaría implicado con la muerte de Pan, si es así lo averiguaría.

En el jardín…

Gohan podaba un arbusto tratando de que quedara de una forma uniforme, cuando una chica de ojos azules se le acerco por atrás.

Hola – saludo ella alegremente

Aaaaah- grito el girándose para verla

Disculpa no fue mi intención asustarte –dijo tímidamente

No…descuida la culpa fue mía estaba distraído

Se nota que requiere concentración – dijo señalando el arbusto

En realidad no, solo debes dejar que tu imaginación vuele – dijo el sencillamente

¿Puedes enseñarme? –

Eh ¿Yo? Bueno si claro, solo toma las tijeras y comienza a hacer cortes pequeños –dijo el dándole las tijeras. Cuando lo hiso sus manos se tocaron un momento, ambos sintieron una corriente correr por su cuerpo, los dos se miraron fijo un rato hasta que Videl se giro de nuevo al arbusto y comenzó a cortar.

Por cierto soy Videl –dijo ella mientas seguía cortando

Un gusto, yo soy Gohan - dijo el sonriendo aunque ella no podía verlo.

Después de un taro Videl terminó y se giro hacia Gohan buscando su aprobación, el asintió con la cabeza y entre los dos siguieron podando. Mientras conversaban sobre sus gustos. Hasta que Videl tuvo que entrar a la casa pues ya era tarde.

Bueno hasta mañana – dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose.

¡Hasta Mañana! – grito Gohan totalmente rojo.


	9. Chapter 9

Los sayayines, después de su larga jornada de trabajo, se dispusieron a irse a su casa, pero fueron detenidos por la señora Maye.

¡Muchachos! ¿Qué no piensan cobrar su paga del día? – dijo ella cortésmente.

Aaa es verdad la señora Dieciocho dijo que nos iba a pagar a diario, casi lo olvido – dijo Goku rascándose la nuca.

Hay Goku ¡Por poco nos dejas sin dinero. ¿Por qué no nos dije cabeza hueca? – dijo Vegeta entre molesto y divertido.

Disculpen es que se lo olvide.

Hay muchacho, bueno pero les recuerdo que solo uno puede entrar por el pago, ya se dieron cuenta como es la señora – dijo la señora Maye un poco bajo

Si claro, pero esta vez seré yo quien valla, no sea la de malas que a Goku se le pierda caminando de las escaleras a la puerta – dijo Vegeta molestando a su hermano

Pero si tu ni sabes donde es el despacho de la señora – dijo Goku en tono de burla

Jajaja es la primera puerta subiendo las escaleras – dijo la señora Maye divertida

Vegeta entró a la casa y se dirigió a donde le habían indicado, cuando entro a la habitación se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Bulma sentada en la silla del escritorio dando vueltas como una niña. El no hiso ruido para no interrumpirla, se veía tan graciosa y adorable a la vez que inconscientemente lo hiso sonreír. Hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y se detuvo en seco.

¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? - dijo ella poniéndose roja como un tomate.

Vine a ver a tu madre, solo quiero mi paga – dijo el retomando su seriedad

Bien, si es a si, entonces permíteme, ella ya tenía preparada la cantidad de dinero, te lo voy a dar para que ya salgas de mi casa de una vez – dijo ella acernadase al escritorio y tomando un sobre de papel

Gracias que detalle el tuyo – dijo Vegeta sarcásticamente recibiendo el sobre. El cual tenía cerca de cien zenis.

¿solo es esto? – pregunto Vegeta con decepción

¿Esperabas más? Son 120 zenis se les pagara a diario – dijo Bulma molesta

Hmp – se quejo el simplemente.

Vegeta se giro para salir del despacho, pero fue detenido repentinamente por detrás.

¿Por qué me guiñaste el ojo? – pregunto Bulma de golpe

¿Qué? –

¡No te hagas idiota! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yo… solo… - tartamudeo el sayayin sumamente nervioso "Porque tenía que preguntarme eso maldición que le contesto sin meterme en problemas" pensó.

¡Responde! – exigió ella roja de vergüenza

Yo, solo quería ganarme tu confianza, creí que podría llegar a caerte bien, pero ya me di cuenta que no eres como creía y sé que a pesar de no conocerme ya te he caído mal a si que…

¡No, te equivocas, yo actué de esa forma, pues porque realmente me sentí ofendida! pero tú no me desagradas – dijo Bulma sin verlo a los ojos

¿De verdad? ¿Es verdad Bulma? – dijo el tomándola del mentón y obligándola a verlo

Sí es verdad, pero ¿Cómo sabes que mi nombre es Bulma?

Escuche cuando una de tus hermanas te hablaba dentro de la casa, te llamo Bulma – dijo el sencillamente

¿Escuchaste cuando Marron me hablo ¿Pero cómo?

 **FLASH BACK**

Después de lo que ocurrió entre Bulma y Vegeta con la botella. Bulma entro hecha una furia a su habitación, pero poco antes de sentarse en su cama su hermana Marron la llamo.

¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! ¡Ven te necesito, no me puedo parar de la cama ven! – grito Marron con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Hay Marron! ¡Te urge mucho! – grito Bulma también rehusándose a moverse

¡Si! Debo ir al baño y Milk no a llegado y Videl no está – volvió adecir

AAaa ya voy.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"Pues es que mi oído es mejor que el de un humano cualquiera" pensó el sayayin

Pues debió ser por que gritaron muy fuerte- dijo el apenándose un poco

Sí es verdad, amabas cosas gritamos mucho y… si me agras, aunque yo no sé tu nombre.

Vegeta –

Un gusto, bueno ya es tarde, mañana tienes mucho que hacer a si que no te entretengo más - dijo ella dándole la espalada.

Desearía que lo hicieras – dijo el susurrándole casi al oído. Vegeta salió del de despacho y se dirigió a la salida, cuando salió se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos ya no estaban, se puso inmediatamente a rastrear su Ki y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban rumbo a su casa.

Hay esos… pero me van a oír – dijo el saliendo de la propiedad y emprendiendo vuelo a su casa.

Una vez que Vegeta llego a su casa se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos ya estaban cenando, como si no hubiese un mañana estaban devorando todo.

¡Porque no me esperaron! – pregunto Vegeta sentándose a comer

Jajajaja es que sentimos tu ki muy cerca del de esa muchacha de cabello azul – dijo Trunks en un tono juguetón

Y pensamos que estabas ocupado – dijo Gohan codeando a su hermano burlonamente

¡COMO SE LES OCURRIO PENSAR ALGO ASÍ BULMA, NO ES ESA CLASE DE MUJERES – dijo Vegeta rojo de coraje

AAaa con que se llama Bulma eh, tranquilo Vegeta nosotros solo bromeábamos –dijo Goku muy alegre

Hmp – dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos

Oigan debo contarles algo, Milk me dijo que la cosa esa que estamos haciendo Vegeta y Yo, es más bien una habitación grande para el hermano de la señora. – dijo Goku cambiando de pronto su expresión

¿Y se piensa mudar a la mansión? – pregunto Gohan sorprendido

Pues eso parece, pero por alguna razón no quiere vivir con ellas dentro –

¿Milk no te lo dijo? – pregunto Trunks

No, ella me dijo que ella tampoco lo sabia

Y ¿Te parece sospechoso? – pregunto Vegeta

Pues sí la verdad un poco

Bueno, si el está involucrado de alguna forma con lo de Pan lo sabremos – aseguro Gohan

¿Por cierto como les esta yendo con las chicas? – pregunto Vegeta para cambiar un poco de tema

Pues solo hable un poco con Milk, pero creo que le caí bien, saben ella es muy dulce, aunque trátate de aparentar ser seria – dijo Goku suspirando

Pues a mí me está yendo bien, creo – dijo Gohan con timidez

¿Bien? Yo diría que mejor que bien, y si no me crees, pregúntale a los arbustos – dijo Vegeta bromeando con Gohan provocando que este se pusiera rojo.

Pues a mi me está yendo de maravilla, Bulma va a caer rápido – aseguro él con superioridad.

Pues, yo de eso quería hablarles, Marron me conto que su madre no las deja salir de la casa, ni siquiera para estudiar o algo a si, ninguna de las cuatro se ha enamorado jamás ni han tenido novio. Yo pienso que si jugamos con ellas nada más no les van a quedar ganas de volver a amar – dijo Trunks como si estuviera preocupado.

Eso a nosotros que, además a si será mejor saber que seremos los primeros y quizá los últimos, como el viejo Rochi lo fue con Pan – dijo Vegeta con gran dureza en la voz.

Los demás hermanos no dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la mansión las hermanas Rochi estaban reunidas en la habitación de Milk.

Y entonces tomo mi mano y me dijo como tomar las tijeras, y estuve con el podando y hablando toda la tarde – dijo Videl suspirando

Oww! Que tierno, a mi Trunks me prometió venir a verme todos los días – dijo Marron emocionada

¿Creen que les gustemos a los trabajadores? Porque yo también veo a uno de ellos con ganas de hablarme – exclamo Bulma muy alegre

¡Tal vez si! Digo nosotras no somos feas y digo ellos están GUAPISIMOS – grito Marron

Shhh, nos van a oír, hay niñas que cosas dicen – dijo Milk riendo

¡Hay Milk! No me digas que no te gusto el chico de cabello alborotado, te vi hablando con él desde el jardín – dijo Videl guiñándole un ojo

Bueno, admito que Goku es un chico muy tierno y atento … pero

¡UUUu Milk está enamorada! ¡está enamorada! – comenzaron a corear sus hermanas

¡No lo estoy! – se defendió ella. Mientras les arrojaba cojines a sus hermanas.

Después de platicar un rato sus hermanas se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos, dejando a Milk sola, quien salió al balcón de su ventana imaginando como seria que un hombre trepara hasta su ventana para llevársela lejos de su prisión, y después pensó, como le gustaría que ese hombre fuera Goku.


	10. Chapter 10

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por seguir mi historia, aquí les dejó este capítulo, está un poco más largo que los demás, pero espero lo disfruten. xD**

Al día siguiente los hermanos Son partieron a la mansión Rochi desde muy temprano.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por alguien que no esperaban. Un hombre muy parecido físicamente a la señora Rochi, solo que el tenia el cabello negro.

¿Qué quieren aquí? – pregunto el hombre con agresión -

Somos trabajadores de la casa, nos estamos encargando del jardín y de la cabaña – dijo Trunks con amabilidad

A, ya veo, disculpen entren – dijo él, dándoles paso.

Los cuatro entraron viendo al hombre con recelo.

Y dígame, ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Goku viéndolo de arriba abajo

Claro ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Diecisiete, soy hermano de la señora de la casa, la cabaña que construyen es para mi – dijo el

Bueno, yo soy Goku, mi hermano Vegeta y yo nos estamos ocupando de eso – dijo el sayayin sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Sí ya la vi, por los visto están haciendo bien su trabajo –

Lo intentamos – dijo Vegeta.

Diecisiete se dispuso a retirarse, pero inevitablemente, fijo su vista nuevamente en Goku.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Goku tranquilamente

¿Tú y yo nos conocemos?

No, no lo creo ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo el mayor de los Son

No, por nada me recordaste a alguien – dijo Diecisiete yéndose.

Ese hombre, conoció a Pan, yo se la recordé – dijo Goku elevando su Ki

Tranquilo hermano cálmate, si te transformas ahora nos descubrirán, este no es el momento – intervino Gohan.

¡Pero Gohan! ¡Ya no puedo esperar es obvio que él y Dieciocho son los responsables de la muerte de Pan! – grito Goku tornando sus ojos verdes

¡Gohan tiene razón! ¡ sentiste su Ki! No puede tratarse de un humano normal, ni él ni Dieciocho los son. Hay que investigar a que nos enfrentamos, y asegurar que ellos son culpables y después acabamos con ellos – dijo Trunks tomando de los hombros a Goku

Está bien, tienen razón, bueno vamos ya a trabajar – dijo el volviendo sus ojos nuevamente negros y dirigiéndose al jardín.

Los demás lo siguieron para ponerse a trabajar y hacer sus respectivas labores, todos menos Trunks quien, se metió a la casa, y se escabullo sin ser visto por nadie al cuarto de Marron.

-Seguro que ya no vino a verme, seguro se olvido de su promesa – decía Marron mientras jugueteaba con una almohada

-No la olvide- dijo Trunks mientras entraba al cuarto

\- ¡Trunks! ¡Si viniste! – dijo ella entusiasmada

\- ¡Claro! Jamás te dejaría plantada

Cierra la puerta por favor – pidió Marron amablemente

Eh este… si claro… – dijo él un poco nervioso

Ven, siéntate conmigo. Quiero que me hables de ti – dijo ella en un tono entre sugerente e imperativo.

Bueno, no hay mucho que contar. Tengo 19 años, vivo en el distrito 439 del Este, estoy por terminar la preparatoria y… ¡Soy adicto al chocolate! – dijo el soltando una risa, la cual Marron coreo.

Eres increíble Trunks, lo digo enserio, no entiendo si viven ahí ¿Cómo les da tiempo de venir hasta acá – pregunto Marron sorprendido

Bueno debemos de venir volando – dijo el sin pensarlo

¿Qué?

Digo… me refiero a que debemos ser veloces – aclaró el rápidamente.

Y qué me dices de ti

Yo sí no soy interesante en lo absoluto, tengo 18 años. Jamás he salido de mi casa y solo he tenido oportunidad de comer dulces, tres veces en mi vida, ya no recuerdo el sabor del chocolate – dijo ella con la voz entre cortada.

Trunks no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por ella, se acerco más y la abrazo con fuerza, al hacerlo sintió un ligero cosquilleo y una sensación de calidez muy grande, Marron se aferró a el con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo una paz inmensa.

Te prometo, que cuando te mejores, te llevare a comer dulces hasta que ya no puedas más – dijo Trunks acariciándole el cabello.

Pero no puedo salir Trunks, ahora ni cuando me mejore – dijo soltando una lagrima

Nadie te vería salir – dijo el secándole la lagrima

En ese caso, iremos mañana – exclamo ella

De acuerdo, hoy trabajare lo más rápido posible, para dejar todo listo, para poder irnos mañana- dijo el dándole un beso en la mano.

Pues entonces ve de una vez – dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa,

Cuando Trunks volvió a su trabajo se puso a pensar, lo que sintió con ese abrazo y al mirar una rosa que tenía en frente, no evitar sentirse culpable, "¿En realidad Marron merecía sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido?" se preguntaba en su mente.

¡Oye! ¿En qué piensas? Estas todo ido – pregunto Gohan mientras podaba un árbol cerca de Trunks

Pienso en nuestro plan, creo que yo, no podré llevarlo a cabo – dijo Trunks seriamente

¿Qué? ¿Por? – pregunto Gohan un poco admirado

Es que ellas no se lo merecen ¡ninguna de ellas! Las cuatro son buenas personas y su madre las a hecho sufrir ya bastante. Además creo…creo que… me estoy enamorando de Marron – dijo el viendo a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

Son las primeras mujeres con las que tratamos de esa forma, nosotros ni amigas tenemos, y ella te hace sentir…diferente, cuando estas con ella sientes que la pena y el dolor se van – dijo Gohan con un brillo en los ojos

Sí y ¿Tú como lo sabes? – pregunto Trunks emocionado

Es que es lo que siento cuando habló con Videl, solo con verla es como si el dolor que siento por Pan se fuera por un momento, o al menos que no es tan fuerte – dijo el suspirando

No podemos hacerles esto Gohan – dijo Trunks sacudiendo la cabeza

¿Y como se lo decimos a Goku y Vegeta? – pregunto Gohan

Ya pensaremos en algo, mientras hay que seguir como si nada. Y por cierto, creo que deberías acercarte – dijo Trunks moviendo la cabeza al otro extremo del jardín a donde se encontraba la alberca y sentada en la orilla se encontraba Videl viendo fijamente a Gohan.

De acuerdo, no tardare – dijo el caminando hacia Videl.

¡Hola! – saludo él tímidamente

¡Hola Gohan!

Y… ¿Qué me platicas? – pregunto el sentándose a su lado. Videl no contesto, simplemente se puso a reír ante la mirada confundida de Gohan.

Estoy en está prisión las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año desde que nací y sin siquiera poder meterme a la alberca, porque no sé nadar, créeme que no tengo NADA nuevo que contarte, más lo que ya sabes– dijo ella sonriéndole a Gohan de una forma nerviosa.

Aaa si ya me acorde, comer fresas al medio día, recorrer la casa a las tres, mirar la alberca a las cuatro, leer de nuevo todos los libros de tu biblioteca a las seis, caminar en el jardín a las nueve y dormir a las once. – Dijo Gohan repasando su itinerario, logrando hacer reír a Videl.

Sí lose debería cambiar mi rutina – dijo ella con melancolía

Yo podría ayudarte un poco a cambiarla – dijo él con una sonrisa

¿A sí y cómo? – pregunto ella sonriéndole muy coqueta

Ayer me dijiste que siempre has querido practicar Artes Marciales, yo podría enseñarte - dijo el muy sonriente

¿De verdad Gohan? ¡Claro que sí! Solo dime en donde y a qué hora

Hoy no te prometo nada, pero mañana quizá si, en la tarde noche, solo que no se me ocurre ningún lugar

Podríamos ir a la azotea, ahí nadie nos verá – dijo ella muy alegre

Bien, entonces será ahí – dijo Gohan acercándose a ella. Videl siguiendo un impulso lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso cerca de la boca

Gracias Gohan, por todo – dijo ella sonrojándose un poco y retirándose dentro de la casa.

Gohan, solo pensaba en cómo le hubiera gustado que lo besara, pero para eso aun quedaba tiempo.

Después de unas horas, Milk salió al balcón para ver el atardecer, y también para echarle un pequeño vistazo a Goku, quien estaba trabajando fuertemente junto con Vegeta. Goku sintió la mirada de Milk y al voltear a verla y toparse con su mirada, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Es un chico apuesto, pero no está a tu altura Milk – dijo una voz tras ella.

Hay tío no escuche a qué hora entraste – dijo Milk dándose la vuelta para ver a Diecisiete

Disculpa mi atrevimiento Milk, no quise incomodarte, solo pasaba por aquí y cuando me acerque pude notar como mirabas a ese muchacho, pero te sugiero que no lo hagas más tu madre podría molestarse – dijo el tomando su rostro en sus manos.

Si tío tienes razón – dijo Milk cerrando la ventana de su balcón y saliendo de su recamara

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto el

Estee… iré a ver a Marron – dijo ella excusándose para poderse salir.

Milk no sabía porque pero no confiaba en su tío, siempre le había tenido un poco de miedo, y su presencia la incomodaba.

En el jardín, Goku había visto todo, y no pudo sentir un gran odio hacia ese hombre, algo en el le decía que no solo estaba involucrado con Pan, sino que también le había hecho un gran daño a Milk.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando se hiso de noche, y los hermanos Son se dispusieron a irse, se dieron cuenta de que Dieciocho había llegado ya del trabajo. Ella al ver que seguían ahí se acerco a ellos, examinó su jardín y la construcción muy detalladamente.

Veo que no han perdido el tiempo, y eso me agrada – dijo ella con un intento de sonrisa

Pues, gracias nos estamos esforzando – dijo Goku muy serio

Bien, traigo dinero aquí en mi cartera, se los daré de una vez – dijo ella contando el dinero y dándoselo a Goku en la mano.

Gracias, con permiso –dijo el dándole la espalda y repartiéndole el dinero a sus hermanos.

Antes de salir Trunks pudo ver a Dieciocho hablando con su hermano, y ella no parecía disfrutar para nada la conversación. El se esforzó en tratar de escuchar, pero por más que trató de escuchar no pudo hacerlo.

Mientras volaban camino a su casa Gohan y Trunks no podían dejar de pensar en que es lo que iban a hacer. Cuando llegaron a su casa. Gohan decidió ir primero a otro lado.

En seguida voy no me tardo – anuncio a sus hermanos

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Goku

No me tardo Tranquilo

A no, tu no iras a ningún lado si no me dices a donde - dijo Goku sujetando a Gohan del brazo

¡No exageres! ¡Tranquilo! Ya suelta – grito Gohan haciendo que lo soltara.

Discúlpame Gohan, es que no quiero que vaya a pasarte algo, si les pasara a ti o a cualquiera de los tres, creo que yo me moriría – dijo con tristeza

Descuida, comprendo cómo te sientes, discúlpame, nada me costaba decirte a donde voy, iré a la tumba de Pan, no tardare –

De acuerdo está bien – dijo Goku simplemente, entrando a la casa junto con Vegeta

¡Yo lo acompañare! - grito Trunks corriendo hacia donde se dirigía Gohan.

Cuando llegaron a la tumba de Pan, Gohan no puedo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Discúlpame Pan, pero no puedo vengarte, no de ese modo – dijo Gohan mientras se recargaba en la lapida en forma de corazón.

Pan, tu sabes que nosotros te amábamos, te seguimos amando, si tu eres nuestra princesa berrinchuda, como no vamos a amarte – dijo Trunks mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Yo se que tú eras muy soberbia, y bien orgullosa, casi tanto como Vegeta, eras una digna sayayin, pero nunca fuiste vengativa, Pan eras tan noble y bondadosa, como el abuelo Gohan. Yo se que tu no querrías que esas muchachas sufrieran – dijo Gohan tratando de tranquilizarse

Pan, por favor ayúdanos , a convencer a nuestros hermanos, de que haciéndoles daño a ellas, no van a arreglar nada, ellos están cegados por el odio, su lado sayayin es más fuerte que ellos, y tu sabes cómo son los dos, Goku una vez que se propone algo, nunca se rinde hasta conseguirlo. Y ya ni hablemos de tu hermanito Vegeta, el es más necio que una mula y orgulloso como no hay nadie en el universo – decía Trunks mientras acariciaba la lapida de su hermana.

Debemos decirles hoy mismo – dijo Gohan poniéndose de pie.

Sí ya no hay que esperar – dijo Trunks imitando a Gohan.

Ayúdanos Pany – dijo Gohan echándole una última mirada a la tumba.

Los dos se fueron volando a su casa, a pesar de estar muy cerca querían llegar rápido. Cuando llegaron Vegeta y Goku estaban cenando.

Aja, llegan a tiempo para comer – dijo Goku muy alegre

¿Tú cocinaste? – preguntó Gohan incrédulo

Sí claro, ya ven que a Vegeta no se le dan estas cosas

Hmp, si porque eso es cosa de mujeres – dijo defendiéndose

Bueno ya a comer – dijo Goku riéndose de su hermano

Sí, pero antes, debemos hablar con ustedes – dijo Trunks muy serio

¿Y no pueden esperar a terminar de comer? – pregunto Goku impaciente

No Goku debe ser ahora – dijo Gohan igual de serio

Bueno haber, que es lo que quieren – dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos

Los dos se voltearon a ver como para ponerse de acuerdo.

Tu primero Gohan – dijo Trunks. Gohan lo pensó por un minuto y después hablo

Ya no quiero esto, ya no pienso seguir con el plan – dijo el sencillamente

¿De qué hablas Gohan? – pregunto Goku sorprendido

Hablo, de que no pienso hacerle daño a Videl, ella y sus hermanas ya llevan una vida bastante horrible, como para arruinárselas más.

¡Gohan no puede ser que digas esto! – dijo Vegeta también sorprendido

Creí que sería sencillo, que ellas serian esa clase de chicas, que lo han tenido todo en charola de plata, que salían con cientos de hombres a diario. Pero me equivoque, ella jamás se han enamorado, Videl nunca ha salido de su casa ni ella ni las demás ¡JAMAS NI UNA VEZ! ¡Porque su madre no las deja! Ellas viven una vida muy miserable – Dijo Gohan viendo a sus dos hermanos directo a los ojos.

¡Yo también pienso como Gohan! Ellas no se lo merecen a su madre le importan tanto como un cacahuate, se dedica a hacerles la vida de cuadros, a ella no le va a importar si las lastiman o no , a si que yo no lo hare – Grito Trunks uniéndose a Gohan

¿A sí que eso es lo que sienten? Díganme, ¿Se enamoraron de ellas? – pregunto Goku muy tranquilo

Tanto como Gohan y Trunks se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de su hermano, los dos se miraron un instante y asintieron con la cabeza

Ya veo, entonces, supongo que no puedo obligarlos a hacerles daño a las mujeres que aman. Está bien acepto que abandonen el plan, y creo que también yo lo hare – dijo el pensativo

¡QUE! ¡COMO PUEDEN HACER ESTO! ¡SE LO JURAMOS A PAN!- gritó Vegeta muerto de coraje

¡Vegeta nosotros juramos vengar su muerte, lastimando a esas muchachas no conseguiremos nada! – dijo Goku apenas levantando la voz

¡Cómo puedes ser tan débil! Es por eso que a Pan le pasó lo que le paso, si tú hubieras sido exigente con ella, si no la hubieras dejado que se viera con ese sujeto, nada de esto abría pasado. Pan no estaría muerta y nosotros no seriamos esclavos de nadie. ¡LO QUE LE PASÓ A PAN FUE TU CULPA! – grito Vegeta enloquecido de coraje, transformándose de golpe en súper sayayin.

Se le arrojo a Goku y comenzó a atacarlo, Goku no se defendía únicamente trataba de esquivar los golpes.

¡Vegeta ya basta! ¡Déjalo! - Gritaban Gohan y Trunks tratando de sepáralos, pero era inútil, la fuerza de Vegeta era demasiada

¡Defiéndete! ¿Por qué no te defiendes? – le gritaba Vegeta a Goku

¡POR QUÉ ERES MI HERMANO Y JURE QUE NO IBA A DEJAR QUE ALGO LES PASARA! ¡NO VOY A HACERTE DAÑO! – grito Goku con una mezcla de coraje y dolor

Vegeta al escuchar sus palabras, abandono su transformación de súper sayayin y le dio la espalda a Goku.

Pues ya fallaste con ese juramento – dijo Vegeta entrando a la casa

Goku se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar. Sus hermanos solo lo habían visto llorar la noche en la que murió Pan, y en ese momento. En Goku eso era algo rarísimo y si lo estaba haciendo, era porque de verdad le había dolido.

No le hagas caso Goku, está muy molesto y no pensó bien las cosas – dijo Trunks mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Si, Trunks tiene razón, tu eres el mejor hermano que cualquier persona podría tener – dijo Gohan secándole las lagrimas

No, Vegeta tiene razón, falle mi juramento, yo sabía que Pan estaba saliendo con alguien, que no le convenía, pero me callé, no dije nada porque no quería arruinar su felicidad, y miren como acabo, me siento tan culpable – decía Goku mientras seguía llorando

¡Ya Goku tranquilo! Tu sabes que Pan te amaba, como lo hacemos nosotros, como lo hace Vegeta, eres como nuestro padre, desde que murió Gohan tú te hiciste cargo de nosotros, y hacerse cargo de cuatro niños, a tu edad, no es nada sencillo – dijo Gohan mientras lo ayudaba a pararse

Gohan tiene razón, yo te admiro muchísimo Goku, no se qué haríamos sin ti – dijo Trunks.

Gracias muchachos por sus palabras. Y bueno cambiando de tema, supongo que ya no regresaran a la mansión – dijo Goku secándose las lagrimas.

¡Claro que sí! Yo de hecho mañana pienso robarme a Marron un buen rato – dijo Trunks con brillo en los ojos

¡Sí y yo le prometí darle a Videl unas pequeñas lecciones de artes marciales! – dijo Gohan sonrojado

Jajajaja, muy bien chicos me alegro

¿Y tu Goku? ¿No sientes ni atracción por Milk? – pregunto Trunks

Pues la verdad no sé, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho con ella, pero cada vez que la miro sonreír algo dentro de mí se emociona ¿Creen que eso signifique algo? – pregunto Goku a sus hermanos con inocencia.

AAa… eso depende… - dijo Trunks con picardía

¿De qué?

¿De qué es lo que se emocione en ti, tu corazón o tu … - dijo el señalando la parte más intima de Goku

¡AAAH! ¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO A SI TRUNKS!- pregunto él, completamente rojo

Jajajajaja solo bromeaba hermano – dijo Trunks riendo fuertemente, seguido por Gohan y finalmente por Goku.

Hay de veras que se pasan los dos – dijo Goku

¿Solo es una pregunta? Si sientes que se te altera todo por ahí abajo, es solo deseo, pero si cuando la vez sientes que tu corazón late rápido, es amor- dijo Trunks guiñándole un ojo y metiéndose a la casa.

Un par de días conviviendo con mujeres y ya es un experto – Le dijo Goku a Gohan en un tono confidencial.

Hay Goku es que no se necesita ser un experto, para saber cuando se está enamorado – dijo Gohan también entrando a la casa.

Goku se fuera viendo las estrellas imaginando que se sentiría estar enamorado, y que sentiría si el objeto de ese amor fuera Milk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos, gracias nuevamente por su apoyo de verdad me alegra que este fic les guste. Quiero comunicarles, que los próximos cuatro capítulos se van a especificar en las parejas (Ósea que un capitulo, será para una pareja, otro para otra y así) Bueno xD sin más que decir aquí se los dejo.**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Trunks se despertó, puedo notar que Vegeta ya no estaba. Se puso a rastrear su Ki y se dio cuenta de que, ya estaba camino a la mansión. El asustado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, salió corriendo a la habitación de Goku y Gohan.

¡GOKU! ¡GOHAN! DESPIERTEN – grito desesperado

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Gohan medio dormido

¡Goku! ¡Despierta! – Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez en el oído de su hermano

¡AAAAh! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué haces eso? – Grito el mayor de los Son tallándose el oído

¡Es Vegeta! No está, ¡Siente su Ki está camino a la mansión! ¿Qué tal si va a hacer una locura? – dijo Trunks desesperado

¡Es verdad ya está llegando! Debemos darnos prisa – dijo Gohan poniéndose de pie y tomando su ropa para vestirse

Goku y Trunks hicieron lo mismo, y cuando los tres estuvieron listos, salieron volando lo más rápido que sus fuerzas les permitían. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por Maye, al notar que estaba como si nada los tres se quedaron más tranquilos.

Valla creo que se les hiso un poco tarde muchachos, su hermano está aquí desde hace rato – dijo ella muy tranquila dejándolos entrar.

Disculpe señora Okumoto, creo que a Vegeta se le ocurrió madrugar – dijo Goku intentando calmarse.

¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes? – pregunto Maye

Pues en realidad está un poco molesto pero nada de qué preocuparse – dijo Trunks muy amablemente

A ya veo, bueno disculpen mi intromisión – dijo ella cerrando el portón y retirándose a la casa

Los tres caminaron hasta el jardín y se dieron cuenta de que Vegeta ya estaba trabajando

Bien, manos a la obra chicos –dijo Goku suspirando. Gohan se dispuso a ponerse a hacer sus labores, pero Trunks se acerco a Goku y casi susurrándole al oído le dijo

Oye Goku, hoy no podré hacer mi parte, le prometí a Marron que la llevaría a la ciudad y bueno, no le puedo fallar. ¿No hay problema o sí? – dijo él como un niño quien le pide permiso a un padre

No, claro que no Trunks, puedes ir aunque mañana te tocara doble trabajo – le dijo Goku a su hermano sonriendo.

¡ok Gracias Goku! – dijo Trunks dirigiéndose a la casa.

Trunks, entro a la casa sin ser visto por nadie y se dirigió al cuarto de Marron, donde ella ya lo esperaba, se había puesto un vestido rosa pastel y se había peinado el cabello en dos colas. Trunks jamás la había visto arreglada y al verla sintió que su corazón se detenía.

Hola – saludo ella tímidamente

Ho.. la – saludo el sin dejar de verla

¿Me veo bien? Es que no sabía que ponerme – dijo ella dándose una vuelta

Pero claro, Marron tu siempre te vez muy bien, pero dime ya ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor, el doctor vino temprano y dijo que ya iba mejor, en cinco días más me sacara los puntos.

Me alegra oírlo, bueno ¿Lista?

¡Pero claro!

Trunks la tomó de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la azotea.

¿Pero qué haces Trunks? ¿Aquí como vamos a bajar? – pregunto Marron confundida

Te dije que nadie nos vería salir, tu solo confía en mí - dijo Trunks tomándola de la cintura.

Confío en ti – dijo ella abrazándolo

Entonces cierra los ojos – dijo el

Cuando Marron cerró los ojos, Trunks comenzó a elevarse lentamente hasta que estuvo a buena distancia del suelo.

Ábrelos - dijo el muy cerca de su rostro

¡Aaah! ¡Trunks estas volando! ¿Pero cómo? – dijo ella aferrándose más a el

Jajaja tranquila Marron no pasara nada – dijo el emprendiendo vuelo hacia la ciudad

Durante todo el camino Marron se mantuvo abrasada a Trunks con los ojos entre cerrados por el viento, a pesar de que el no iba a gran velocidad. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad Marron se encontraba maravillada, era como una niña quien veía el mundo por primera vez. Trunks la llevó a todas las dulcerías que había y comieron de todo, helados, pizza. Y finalmente Marron pidió ir a una feria ya que había visto una alguna vez en la televisión y ansiaba ir. Trunks no se resistió, pues quería hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera, además el solo había ido a un parque de diversiones dos veces en toda su vida, a si que también tenía ganas de ir.

Los dos recorrieron casi todos los juegos que tenía el parque, desde los más tranquilos como los carros chocones, el carrusel, la rueda de la fortuna, hasta los más fuertes, como un juego en forma de martillo que daba vueltas de cabeza una y otra vez, la montaña rusa etc.

Y dime Marron a que te quieres subir ahora – pregunto Trunks

Pues no sé, creo que ya recorrimos todos– dijo ella haciendo un conteo imaginario

Es verdad, pero no me has dicho, ¿Qué te parecieron? –

Todos estuvieron muy divertidos, aunque después de volar contigo, creo que ni los más fuertes me asustaron ¿Dime como lo haces? – dijo ella sonriendo al recordarlo

Bueno, en realidad es muy sencillo, solo debes aprender a controlar tu Ki, una vez que aprendes a materializarlo, el resto es pan comido – dijo el sentándose en una banca, y jalando a Marron invitándola a sentarse a su lado

¿Qué es eso de ki? –

Es, aquello que te permite moverte, correr, caminar, es toda la energía de tu cuerpo – dijo el sencillamente

Dices que debo materializarlo – dijo ella confundida

A si – dijo Trunks haciendo entre sus manos una pequeña esfera de energía

¡Wow es impresionante! Dime ¿Quién te enseño?-

Goku, como él es el mayor y nuestro abuelo murió cuando nosotros éramos pequeños, el se encargo de enseñarnos muchas cosas, incluyendo este tipo de cosas. Sabes él fue el mejor de las guías para nosotros cuatro – dijo Trunks con mucha nostalgia

Sí, lo entiendo, pero… ¿No querrás decir ustedes tres? – pregunto Marron

¿Qué? –

Es que dijiste que Goku había sido una enorme guía para ustedes cuatro, pero ¿No sin contarlo a él solo son tres, Gohan, Vegeta y Tú? – pregunto Marron confundida

Aaa… es que… bueno… hay algo que debo decirte – dijo Trunks tomando una de las manos de Marron.

Te escucho –

Yo, bueno nosotros teníamos una hermana, ella falleció hace poco,

Oh de verdad lo siento, ¿Qué edad tenia? ¿Cómo murió?

Solo tenía 18, y murió de una forma muy injusta – dijo el frunciendo el seño

¿Tenía mi edad? Dios de verdad lo lamento mucho Trunks, yo se que se siente perder a un ser amado, cuando murió mi padre sentí que el mundo se me caía en pedazos, aunque claro no es lo mismo, mi padre era un hombre adulto y casi un viejo, pero él era nuestro refugio, era todo - dijo ella llorando un poco.

Trunks abrazó a Marron y el también se permitió llorar un poco.

Sabes Marron, cuando estoy contigo siento que el dolor se me va, por unos momentos, me siento tranquilo – dijo el acercándose a su rostro

Yo también siento lo mismo, cuando estoy contigo, me siento protegida de nuevo – dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios.

Aunque el momento, fue breve, los dos lo disfrutaron como ninguna otra cosa que hubiesen probado. Con ese simple beso lo supieron su destino era estar juntos... siempre.


	13. Chapter 13

Mientras tanto en la mansión Rochi…

Bulma había salido de la casa a contemplar las flores nuevas del jardín y los arbustos recién podados, ella anduvo paseando un buen rato admirando el buen trabajo de Trunks y Gohan. De pronto se detuvo en frente de una rosa amarilla, eran sus favoritas, e inmediatamente recordó a su padre, quien le regalaba un ramo de esas cada semana sin falta, inevitablemente sintió una profunda tristeza y comenzó a llorar, mientras acariciaba delicadamente los pétalos de aquella flor. No lejos de ahí se encontraba Vegeta quien en silencio observaba a la joven llorar, por un momento paso por su cabeza dejarlo pasar, pero no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, después de todo si quería enamorarla debía empezar acercándosele. Cuando se decidió, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a ella.

¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto el sin ninguna cortesía

¡Aaahy! Me espantaste bruto, ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó secándose las lagrimas

Solo quería saber qué es lo que te pasa – dijo el secamente

¿A ti que te importa? Seguro que solo preguntas por chismoso – dijo ella dándose vuelta para salir del jardín

A mí no me vuelvas a tachar de chismoso ¡nunca! – dijo el deteniéndola, sujetando sus brazos – Sí te pregunte es solo porque me interesa saber que tienes, ¿Y si estás así por un hombre? Dime quien es para ir a matarlo ahora mismo – dijo el sayayin mientras soltaba a Bulma de su agarre.

¿De veras te importo? –

Pues… sí - dijo el no muy convencido. "Pero porque rayos dije esas estupideces" pensaba confundido

Bulma se abalanzo a los brazos de Vegeta y comenzó a llorar enloquecidamente, Vegeta sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, y casi por inercia la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos a dejo que ella descansara su cabeza sobre su pecho, el comenzó a abrazarla más fuerte, y beso su frente, como lo hacía con Pan cada vez que estaba triste. Ese simple recuerdo hiso que Vegeta soltara una pequeña lagrima, la cual cayó sobre el pelo de Bulma; el al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó a Bulma repentinamente, y aunque ella se sorprendió, por el repentino cambio, no le recrimino nada.

¿Ya vas a decirme que tienes? – dijo el volviendo a tomar su orgullo

Es que… me acorde de mi padre… y no pude evitar llorar. Sabes mi madre prohibió que le mostráramos luto, desde que lo enterramos, no he podido si quiera pensar en él, no he podido desahogarme, ni llorarle como él se merecía – dijo ella tratando de calmarse

Bueno, tu madre debe tener sus razones, quizá él no se merece tus lagrimas – dijo Vegeta mostrando cierta molestia

¡No digas eso! Quizá mi padre cometió errores, como todos, pero él era la persona más buena de este mundo –

¿Errores? ¿Cómo cuales? – dijo el esperando sacarle algo de información

Bueno… jamás debió casarse con mi mamá – dijo ella de pronto muy seria. Vegeta no esperaba esa respuesta, y por un instante se quedó en blanco.

¿Por qué dices eso? Si ellos no se hubieran casado, tu no abrías nacido – dijo Vegeta confundido

Sí ya lose, pero… ellos no se casarón por amor, se casaron por negocios, ambos llevaban una vida… miserable, es por eso que… él la engaño – dijo ella con un tono de entre dolor y seriedad

¿Por negocios? No entiendo – admitió el sayayin cada vez más interesado

Es que ambos se casaron muy jóvenes, los dos tenían su respectiva compañía, pero la de ninguno de los dos funcionaba, entonces alguien, les arreglo el matrimonio y fusionaron las empresas creando Capsule Corp – dijo ella muy tranquila

A ya, y tú ¿Justificas a sí el engaño de tu padre? – preguntó Vegeta tratando de ocultar su odio.

Mi padre se enamoro de una chica, muy joven, podía ser mi hermana ¿Pero sabes? Ellos se amaban, y cualquier cosa hecha por amor, merece ser justificada, él tenía derecho a ser feliz – dijo ella con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

¿Amor? ¿Qué ellos se amaban? ¡Ha! ¿Y porque tan segura? – pregunto el a punto de reventar

El día en que mi padre murió esa chica fue a verlo, se mantuvo a su lado durante su agonía, y poco antes de morir, mi padre mandó llamar al notario, y con el esfuerzo de su último aliento, hiso dueña a esa chica de TODO lo que él poseía, aun cuando estábamos nosotras y mi madre presente. A pesar eso, a ella no le importó, ella lo único que quería era estar con mi padre, y la prueba de eso es que nunca regresó. Nadie la ha vuelto a ver por aquí y dudo que regrese –dijo Bulma muy segura de las palabras que estaba diciendo. Vegeta no supo que decir, eso significaba que Pan era la dueña de absolutamente todo, la mansión, la empresa, el dinero ¿Todo? Le costaba trabajo creerlo, eso fue lo quizá la llevo a su muerte. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y finalmente habló

Que le dejara todo, no significa que el la amara… el debió sentirse culpable – dijo el muy lentamente para no perder la cabeza

Ella, estaba embarazada, esperaba un hijo de mi padre, y aunque al principio no lo podía creer, no dudo que así fuera, que más prueba que esa del gran amor que se tenían – dijo ella sin remordimiento alguno.

Las palabras de Bulma, le cayeron al sayayin como un balde de agua fría ¡Pan embarazada! No podía creérselo, una mezcla de sentimientos comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza, por una parte un dolor inmenso, por saber que no solo había perdido a su hermana, sino también a un sobrino o sobrina, por otro lado también sintió odio, un profundo odio a la madre Bulma, ahora no había duda que ella la había mandado matar, y por otro lado, también había algo de esperanza ¿Muten de verdad había amado a Pan? No la había utilizado solamente. El sin saber que decir se quiso alejar de la chica que tenía en frente, pero fue detenido por la misma.

No soy idiota Vegeta, conoces a esa chica, por eso odias a mi padre – dijo ella con toda la seguridad del mundo

¡No digas tonterías! - dijo el tratando de no mirarle

Vegeta, te he contado algo muy íntimo, ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? Tu mirada, tu reacción te delataron – decía ella mientras tomaba el rostro de Vegeta entre sus manos

Sí… la conocí… ella está muerta ahora – dijo tratando de contener el llanto. Bulma al ver su reacción, decidió no preguntar más.

Lo lamento, yo… nunca me lo hubiera imaginado – dijo ella tomándose el pecho, como si sintiera el corazón salírsele. – Vegeta, no sé qué relación tenias con ella, y no preguntare, pero… puedes estar seguro de que los dos se amaron muchísimo, y ahora los dos deben estar en el paraíso, continuando con ese gran amor – dijo ella acercándose al rostro de Vegeta.

Vegeta, se sintió consolado por las palabras de Bulma, y decidió dejar su orgullo a un lado, por un momento, y la beso, la beso como nunca había besado a nadie, esperaba sentir culpa o cualquier otro sentimiento desagradable, pero lo que sintió fue una enorme calidez, y una gran pasión que poco a poco fue extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Ella solo se dejo llevar y por casi mero instinto coloco sus brazos tras la nuca del sayayin y se pegó más a él, Vegeta comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Bulma, hasta que en ella esa sanción de deseo, se fue convirtiendo en nerviosismo, y luego en miedo.

¡No espera detente! - dijo ella empujando a Vegeta

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el confundido

No puedo, discúlpame, es… no se… que paso – dijo ella agitada

Tranquila, no hay problema, si no quieres pues no y ya no hay prisa – dijo el sonriendo un poco

Vegeta, dime una cosa ¿Me quieres?

Sí, Bulma creo que… estoy empezando a quererte – dijo el sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en su interior que por un momento le resultó incomodo

Yo también, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, pero prométeme una cosa – dijo ella volviendo a abrazarlo

¿Qué quieres? – dijo el rodeándola con sus brazos

Que si esto llegara a más, haremos las cosas bien, hablaras con mi madre y le dirás que deseas estar conmigo

No puedo… Bulma es que yo… te juro que te quiero… pero no puedo prometerte eso, además, antes de eso debes saber muchas cosas de mi – dijo el soltándola

Pues dime

Te prometo que después lo sabrás – dijo el dándole un último beso y saliendo corriendo al otro extremo del jardín.

Debía decirle a Goku, todo lo que había pasado, debía pedirle disculpas, y sobre todo debía aceptar su amor por Bulma.


	14. Chapter 14

Una vez que Vegeta ordeno sus pensamientos, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Goku y sin decirle nada, simplemente se acerco a él y lo abrazo, fuertemente.

Perdóname Goku, de verdad lo siento mucho, tu eres el mejor hermano que cualquiera pidiera tener y reconozco que no debí hacer lo que hice anoche – dijo Vegeta sin soltar a Goku. El mayor de los Son simplemente le correspondió el gesto abrazándolo también.

Descuida Vegeta no hay nada que perdonar ¿Pero dime que te hiso cambiar de parecer? – pregunto Goku soltándose de su hermano

Pues… es una larga historia… es que Bulma me hiso recapacitar, pero debo contárselo a los tres ¿Dónde rayos están Trunks y Gohan? – pregunto Vegeta tratando de volver a sonar frio

Trunks, ya no debe tardar y bueno, Gohan creo que estará ocupado un buen rato –dijo Goku con una mano tras su cabeza.

Vegeta se puso a rastrear el Ki de sus hermanos y se dio cuenta de en donde estaban y con quien y dejo soltar una pequeña risa, la cual fue seguida por Goku.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa Gohan había ido a la biblioteca de la mansión para buscar a Videl, y la encontró en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba casi hasta el rincón del lugar. Videl, en cuanto lo vio dejo a un lado su libro y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

Hola Gohan – saludo ella mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente, lo que provoco que el sayayin se pusiera rojo.

Hola Videl, ¿Lista? – dijo el sonriendo

Pero claro, vamos – dijo ella, guiándolo a la azotea

El lugar era perfecto, y de ese modo, nadie los interrumpiría.

Bien, te voy a enseñar lo básico, que es principalmente bloquear golpes –

De acuerdo, pondré todo de mi parte te lo prometo – dijo ella mientras se quitaba la sudadera que traía puesta, y debajo solo tenía una camiseta deportiva, la cual le quedaba demasiado ceñida al cuerpo. Gohan estuvo a punto de babear, de no ser porque su lado inocente salió, impidiendo seguir mirando a la chica que tenía en frente.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto ella en tono inocente

Este… no… nada… vamos a empezar – dijo Gohan, tratando de mantener el corazón en su lugar

Después de unas cuantas lecciones en donde Gohan le indicó a Videl como moverse para atacar y esquivar los golpes, comenzaron una verdadera pelea, los dos se movían casi al mismo tiempo se podía ver la sincronización y el mismo nivel de fuerza. Y aun que Gohan no estaba usando ni la mitad de sus poderes, había igualado su Ki al de ella, haciendo la pelea completamente justa.

A si pasaron un par de horas, en el que ambos daban, y recibían golpes, hasta que Gohan se dio cuenta de que Videl ya no podía más, y fingió estar agotado para detener la pelea.

Descansemos un poco… ya no puedo… - dijo el fingiendo estar agitado

Sí… de acuerdo… valla Gohan eres… muy fuerte – dijo ella sentándose en el piso

Gracias Videl, tu también lo eres, para ser tu primera pelea estuviste excelente – dijo el sentándose junto a ella

No es verdad, a pesar de que eres la primera persona con la que peleo, me di cuenta perfectamente que no estabas usando todas tus fuerzas, tuviste muchas oportunidades de tirarme al suelo, e incluso de noquearme y no lo hiciste – dijo ella tomándole la mano.

Bueno, no abría sido justo de mi parte, yo he entrenado toda mi vida, y está era tu primera vez, pero eso no quiere decir que lo hicieras mal, de hecho tu Ki es muy alto – dijo el apretando su mano de una forma cariñosa

¿De verdad puedes sentir mi Ki? ¿De verdad es alto? – pregunto ella emocionada

Si, te lo digo de verdad pero dime ¿Sí sabes lo que es el Ki? – pregunto el sorprendido. Ya nunca había conocido a alguien además de sus hermanos y su difunto abuelo que supiera lo que era el Ki.

Pues claro que sí, es toda tu energía, el poder que tenemos oculto en el interior – dijo ella con seguridad- mientras se acercaba más al sayayin

Wow de veras que eres increíble Videl, ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? –

¿Crees que las miles de horas que he pasado en la biblioteca han sido en vano? – pregunto ella mostrándole su encantadora sonrisa

Si, ya veo, no solo eres hermosa sino que también eres lista y muy fuerte – dijo el sin pensar las cosas dejándose llevar por esa sonrisa

¿Hermosa? – pregunto ella poniéndose completamente roja

Bueno… yo… este… lo que quise decir fue que… bueno. – pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Videl, el se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber bien qué hacer. Decidió dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, hasta que Videl se separo, de la misma forma tan repentina como en la que se acerco.

Perdóname Gohan me deje llevar - dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

¡No, no digas eso! Yo también quería, o tu no… - dijo el también incorporándose

Pues claro que si, por eso lo hice pero… dime Yo… te gusto – dijo ella llegando al nivel más alto de el color rojo

Sí Videl, tu… me gustas mucho – dijo Gohan igualando el color de Videl, esta vez fue él quien se acerco para besarla. Está vez el beso adquirió mayor seguridad, por parte de ambos, lo que permitió que los dos lo disfrutaran aun más.

Espera Videl, antes debo decirte algo – dijo el separando ligeramente sus labios de los de ella

Dime –

Yo… soy… bueno ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que no soy completamente normal? – dijo el comenzado a apartarse

¿De qué hablas Gohan? No entiendo – dijo Videl muy confundida

Pues es que yo no soy de aquí, de este planeta – dijo el sayayin decidido

Sí claro – dijo ella entre molesta y divertida

Te lo digo enserio,¡ Ah! esto se verá raro pero no importa, no quiero mentirte- dijo él mientras se bajaba ligeramente el pantalón. Videl al notar eso, se dio la vuelta y se tapo los ojos con la mano.

Escucha Videl tranquila voltea, por favor – dijo el sayayin desenroscando su cola, la cual estaba enroscada en su cintura. Videl sin mucha confianza volteo y desprendió ligeramente su mano de sus ojos, pudiendo ver así la extremidad desenvuelta de Gohan

¡AAAh! – grito ella cayendo de espaldas

¡Tranquila Videl! Es solo una cola – dijo el volviendo a guardarla en su lugar

¿Por qué tienes una? – dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos

Ya te lo dije porque no soy de este planeta, fui criado como un terrícola, pero no lo soy – dijo el ayudando a Videl a ponerse de pie

Y ¿Qué eres? – pregunto ella más calmada

Soy un Sayayin, vengo de un planeta, muy lejano que… ya no existe, fue destruido atacado, yo apenas lo recuerdo, tendría unos dos años cuando pasó, mi padre, nos puso a mis hermanos y a mí en una nave y nos envió aquí a la Tierra, a nosotros nos encontró un hombre, llamado Son Gohan, el nos crio como sus nietos – dijo él con cierta nostalgia

¿Como superman? – pregunto ella analizando lo que el sayayin le había dicho

Jajajaja, si creo que si, solo que mi debilidad no es una roca – dijo él divertido

¿Cuál es? – pregunto Videl curiosa

Creo que por ahora solo tú – dijo el volviéndose a acercar a ella. – Quisiera que esto no sea un impedimento para que yo… ya sabes te siga interesando – dijo Gohan con una ternura que a Videl le pareció irresistible

Admito que la notica me impacto, pero yo te quiero, y me gustas… tal cual eres, has hecho mucho por mí, aunque no lo parezca, el simple gesto de escucharme, de pasar tiempo conmigo, sentir que alguien además de mis hermanas me quiere, es lo mejor que me a pasado – dijo ella abrasándolo

No sabes, lo bien que me hace escuchar eso Videl, gracias – dijo el volviendo a besarla tiernamente.

Oye, pero debo pedirte un favor , supongo que mis hermanos no le han dicho nada a tus hermanas, promete que no les dirás nada, ellos encontraran la forma de decirles – dijo Gohan casi suplicando

Si, está bien lo prometo, me alegra que entre tú y yo no existan secretos – dijo ella retomando el abrazo.

Mientras que Gohan sentía un extraño remordimiento, aun no le había dicho todo, aun faltaba confesarle un secreto aun más grande que su verdadero origen. ¿Cómo le diría que había llegado a la mansión con el objeto de vengarse? ¿Cómo le diría que culpaba a sus padres de la muerte de su hermana? ¿Cómo?


	15. Chapter 15

Poco antes de que oscureciera, Vegeta y Goku siguieron trabajando para adelantar lo más posible, mientras Vegeta se encargaba de apilar los materiales, Goku fue a la bodega para dejar un par de cosas que ya no iban a ocupar. El sin esperárselo se topo con Milk quien se veía muy preocupada.

-Le ocurre algo Milk - pregunto el sayayin muy atento.

\- Es que no encuentro a Marron, ni a Videl, y ya casi es hora de que mi madre regrese de trabajar, y si se da cuenta de que se salieron de la casa, seguro las mata - dijo ella con un claro signo de alarma

\- Bueno Videl debe de andar por ahí, y Marron no debe tardar - dijo el como si nada

\- ¿La viste salir? Dime por favor ¿Sabes a donde se fue? - pregunto Milk

\- Pues si, veras ella se fue desde temprano, con mi hermano Trunks es por eso que digo... - pero Goku no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpido por los potentes gritos de Milk

\- ¡Queee! Y A DONDE SE FUEROOOON

\- tranquila Milk, ellos solo fueron a pasear al centro de la ciudad, de verdad dudo mucho que tarden - dijo Goku sintiendo el Ki de Trunks acercarse

\- Pero, por que Marron quiso irse con Trunks, no entiendo - dijo Milk confundida

\- Pues... Porque ellos dos se gustan, y bueno supongo Marron se arto de estar encerrada noche y día - dijo el sayayin como si nada

\- A que te refieres con eso, ¿Como sabes que se gustan?

\- Bueno porque Trunks me lo dijo, dice que siente algo muy especial por Marron, y supongo que ella siente lo mismo, o no se hubiera ido con el, además no son los únicos, Videl está con Gohan, el le está enseñando artes marciales, y Bulma y Vegeta al parecer también se están llevando bien. -dijo Goku acercándose un poco a Milk

\- Valla, nunca pensé que mis hermanas se pudieran enamorar tan rápido, pero bueno supongo que es normal, después de todo encerradas aquí sin saber del mundo, es natural que se enamoraran de tus hermanos, al fin y al cabo los cuatro son unos chicos muy guapo, y muy amables - dijo Milk sonrojándose levemente

\- Pues gracias, me alegra que lo pienses, déjame decirte, que tus hermanas están en buenas manos, mis hermanos son una excelentes personas, y estoy seguro que si están enamorados, darían la vida por ellas - dijo Goku muy convencido de sus palabras

\- Pues me alegro, mis hermanas se merecen ser felices, han sufrido mucho, la vida que llevan no es fácil -

\- ¿Y tu Milk? Tu también mereces ser feliz, algo me dice que tú has sufrido más que todas tu hermanas juntas - dijo Goku tomando de los hombros a Milk

\- Desearía poder ser feliz, pero no puedo, no sabes cómo deseo encontrar a un hombre que me quisiera como soy, que me cuidara y me sacara de aquí - dijo ella agachando la cabeza

\- Y... Si yo te dijera que ya lo encontraste ¿Que te impide amarlo? ¿Qué te impide ser feliz? -pregunto el mayor de los Son levantando el rostro de Milk

\- No me lo merezco, le he causado un daño irreparable una de mis hermanas, por mi cobardía ella quedo marcada - dijo Milk soltando una lagrima

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Milk? Por favor explícame - rogo el sayayin

\- Es que no puedo Goku, no se cómo lo tomaras

\- Escucha Milk yo... Estoy enamorado de ti, me importas y quiero ayudarte, quiero hacerte feliz, y antes de que me digas, y también tengo que decirte algo - dijo Goku tomando las manos de Milk

\- Hay Goku no se que decir, pero adelante, te escucho

\- Tu, ¿Supiste que tu padre tuvo una... Una... Aventura? - pregunto el tímidamente

\- si, el día en que el murió, una chica fue a verlo, estuvo con el todo el tiempo hasta su muerte

\- Bueno pues el nombre de esa chica es Son Pan y ella, es mi... Es mi hermana - dijo Goku de pronto muy serio

Milk, se quedo en blanco por un momento

\- La verdad es que no me sorprende, a decir verdad, te pareces mucho a ella - dijo Milk

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- Si, aun que no entiendo, dime ella les dijo lo del testamento, ¿Por que no a vuelto?

\- Es que ella... Esta muerta, falleció el mismo día 1ue murió tu padre - dijo Goku haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no transformarse.

\- Eso... No puede ser... Disculpa, es que me cuesta creerlo era tan joven - dijo Milk soltando unas cuantas lagrimas. De verdad le había dolido la noticia

\- Milk, estar contigo me es muy difícil sabes, pero a si es el amor, hace cinco días no te conocía, ahora ya no me imagino estar sin ti - dijo el sayayin acariciando su rostro - déjame hacerte feliz

\- Goku, yo... Lo que paso, sucedió hace mucho tiempo, yo tenía seis años, era de noche y recuerdo que estaba lloviendo, había unos relámpagos terribles, yo no podía dormir, y de pronto escuche ruidos y luego que alguien gritaba, salí de mi habitación y me di cuenta de que los gritos venían de la habitación de Bulma, creí que estaba asustada por la tormenta, cuando llegue a su puerta, y los gritos pararon, pensé que se había quedado dormida. El pasillo se veía tan oscuro que me dio miedo y regrese a mi habitación, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que las cosas no estaban bien, tarde varios minutos, y regrese a su habitación para asegurarme que todo estaba buen, cuando entre a su habitación, un hombre estaba... Arriba de mi hermana... Yo no supe que hacer, cuando él me vio salió por la ventana tan rápido que apenas lo vi, me acerque a ella, no tenía ropa, ella estaba inconsciente, no reaccionaba, yo... La vestí y me dormí con ella, no sabía que hacer. Cuando Bulma despertó, no recordaba nada, y yo no le dije, no le dije a nadie, Bulma estaba como si nada, y no quería arruinar su felicidad, no quería traumarla, a pesar de ser muy chica, supe perfectamente que le habían hecho. Es por eso que me siento tan culpable, yo no merezco nada Goku - dijo ella sucumbiendo ante el llanto. Goku abrazo a Milk con todas sus fuerzas y se mantuvo a si varios minutos.

\- Hay Milk, no se qué decir, ¿Tienes idea de quién pudo ser? - pregunto el mientras acariciaba el cabello de Milk

\- No, estaba muy oscuro, no pude ver - dijo Milk mientras en su mente recordaba la sombra del sujeto

\- Milk, quiero que sepas que tu no tuviste la culpa, lo que hiciste, lo hiciste pensando en su felicidad, eres una persona muy valiente, mírame - dijo mientras levantaba su rostro - te prometo, que si llego a saber quien fue el culpable, te juro que hare que pague, te lo juro. Milk volvió a abrazar a Goku, sintiendo un peso menos de encima.

Ella ya no estaría sola, ya no afrontaría sus problemas sola, a partir de ese momento Goku estaría a su lado quizá... Siempre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola todos gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad son lo que me inspira a seguir. Ya que cada quien tiene su pareja, estaba pensando en hacer un lemon, y me gustaría que ustedes eligieran la pareja, recuerden que tienen de opción: Milk y Goku, Bulma y Vegeta, Videl y Gohan, y Marron y Trunks. La pareja que más votos tenga, será la que tenga ese pequeño momento. En fin un saludo y que disfruten este capítulo.**

Poco antes de que anocheciera, Trunks y Marron regresaron a la Mansión de la misma forma en la que entraron, y cuando llegaron se dieron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse en la azotea a Videl y Gohan quienes estaban platicando, y los dos se veían MUY alegres.

¿Pero que hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto Marron sorprendida

Lo mismo podría preguntar yo, ¿De dónde vienes Marron? ¿¡Y cómo es que estaban… volando!? – dijo Videl soltándose de los brazos de Gohan

Bueno… yo –

Yo puedo explicarte eso Videl, fue mi idea yo convencí a Marron de ir a pasear a la ciudad – dijo Trunks interviniendo

Y bueno… lo de volar… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace rato? – pregunto Gohan

¿Lo de que "vienes de otro lado"? – pregunto Videl viendo a Gohan, diciéndolo casi en un susurro.

¡NO! ¡NO! – dijo Gohan sacudiendo las manos nerviosamente – Lo que hablamos del Ki

AAaa… sí ¿También puedes hacer eso? – pregunto Videl

A sí es Videl, nosotros sabemos volar, porque sabemos controlar nuestro Ki – dijo Trunks con calma

¡Por favor no le digas nada a mi mamá! – rogo Marron a su hermana

Pues claro que no tontita, eres mi hermana jamás lo haría, además tampoco me gustaría que dijeras que he estado aquí toda la tarde con Gohan – dijo Videl como si nada.

Los cuatro se miraron y comenzaron a reír, después de hablar un rato bajaron al jardín, ahí se encontraron con Vegeta y Goku quienes ya estaban dispuestos a irse.

Bueno, hasta mañana muchachos – dijo Marron despidiéndose con la mano de Gohan y con un tierno beso de Trunks

Pero Marron mañana es Sábado, ¿no van a venir o sí? – dijo Videl mirando con ojos tiernos a Gohan

Hay es verdad, lo olvide – dijo Marron abrazando a Trunks

No se preocupen, solo será un fin de semana, pasara rápido – dijo Trunks mientras abrazaba a su ahora novia

Nosotros también las vamos a extrañar – dijo Gohan tomando de las manos a Videl

¿Oigan ya nos vamos o qué? – pregunto Vegeta a lo lejos arruinando el momento

Sera mejor que se vallan, de cualquier forma mi mamá está por llegar y si los ve que siguen aquí seguro se enoja – dijo Videl

Sí, además seguro que Goku ya cobró el pago – dijo Marron

Bien, las veremos el Lunes – dijo Gohan dándole un beso a Videl.

Las dos chicas entraron a la casa, y los cuatro sayayines se fueron a la montaña Paoz, mientras iba camino a su hogar, los cuatro se quedaron callados, como si cada uno estuviera en un planeta distinto. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Gohan se dispuso a preparar la cena para sus hermanos. Una vez que termino los sayayines se dispusieron a disfrutar de su MUY abundante comida.

Y rime Truns comos lesh fue a maron y a ti – Dijo Goku con la boca llena

¡Goku, cuantas veces debo decirte que no hagas eso! ¡ES ASQUEROSO! – dijo Vegeta

Jajaja perdón, dije que ¿Cómo les fue a Marron y a ti? – volvió a decir Goku después de pasarse el bocado

Pues… muy bien Marron es increíble, con ella me siento tan bien – dijo Trunks en un tono soñador

Me da gusto escucharlo – dijo Goku

¿Y qué hay de ti Gohan? Te vi muy abrazadito a Videl - dijo Trunks codeando a su hermano

Me fue muy bien, Videl resulto ser una chica muy fuerte, es muy buena – dijo él como si nada. Sus tres hermanos voltearon a ver a Gohan con cara de espanto

¿Buena? – pregunto Goku un poco serio

Sí en las artes marciales – dijo Gohan tan inocente como un niño. Los tres se pusieron a reír a causa de la inocencia de su hermano, hasta que Vegeta de pronto se torno muy serio.

¿Sigues molesto Vegeta? – pregunto Trunks un poco nervioso

No, de hecho, debo decirles algo. Necesito que… me disculpen, fui un idiota. Pero eso no es lo más importante, estuve hablando con Bulma y me dijo algo que… deben saber… Es sobre Pan

¡Pues ya dinos! – dijo Goku un poco impaciente

Bulma me dijo que… Pan estuvo presente en el momento en que Rochi murió, lo acompaño en su agonía y me dijo que Muten la nombró dueña de todo lo que él poseía, la mansión, la corporación capsula, todo…

Los tres Son sé que quedaron en silencio durante un momento analizando lo que Vegeta había dicho

Ahora que me acuerdo Marron me lo dijo, me pregunto que si yo sabía algo… de un testamento – dijo Trunks muy serio

¿Le hablaste a Marron de Pan? – pregunto Gohan

Sí, bueno, ella me habló de su padre, y de lo mucho que lo extraña y bueno yo le conté que había perdido también a una hermana recientemente.

Bueno, eso ya nos lo suponíamos, seguramente al interferir en el testamento por eso dieciocho la mato, ya no hay duda de eso – dijo Vegeta

No estoy tan seguro, si quizá Dieciocho tuvo la idea, pero para mí fue alguien más – dijo Goku muy serio

¿Alguien más? – pregunto Gohan

Sí, pero por ahora no tengo pruebas, pero hay algo que me hace estar seguro – dijo Goku

Oigan, pero no he terminado… Bulma me dijo que Pan… estaba… em.. embarazada – dijo Vegeta apretando sus puños

¡QUE! ¡EMBARAZADA! No ¿Por qué? – grito Goku a punto de transformarse en súper sayayin

Maldita, esa mujer es una maldita, como se atrevió a hacerle daño a Pan sabiéndolo – dijo Trunks al borde de las lagrimas

Entonces… es por eso que Muten le dejó todo, él sabía que Pan esperaba un hijo suyo – dijo Gohan igualmente furioso

Sé que esto es terrible, no solo perdimos a nuestra hermana, sino también a un sobrino, pero lo que me dijo Bulma me dejo más tranquilo, ella me aseguro, que ellos dos se amaban, que su amor era real no solo una ventura - dijo Vegeta muy convencido

Sí, es verdad, Pan no habría hecho nada con él si ella no lo hubiera amado – dijo Gohan

¿Y por qué Bulma te dijo todo eso? – pregunto Goku tratando de calmarse

Ella no es ninguna idiota, se dio cuenta de inmediato, somos demasiado parecidos a ella, en especial tú Goku – dijo Vegeta

Si es verdad, Milk también se dio cuenta del enorme parecido que tengo con ella, y pues también tuve que decirle.

Yo, no le he dicho nada a Videl, le dije… otras cosas pero… no hable de eso – dijo Gohan recordando el momento que paso con Videl

Hay que decirles la verdad, sobre todo, sobre Pan, sobre que somos realmente, debemos decirles a que fuimos a su casa – dijo Trunks de pronto muy serio

Los cuatro sayayines, se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. No sería sencillo, pero los cuatro estaban convencidos de el amor que estaban sintiendo, querían amar a sus respectivas mujeres sin secretos, y así lo harían.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno pues hubo un empate… TAN TAN TAN… Milk y Goku y Videl y Gohan, verán esto es muy difícil para mí porque amo a estas parejas, a si que decidí hacer de ambos, ente capitulo verán el de Gohan y Videl y en otro más adelante verán el de Goku y Milk. Bueno sin más que decir aquí le dejo este capi el cual estará dividido en dos. Saludos.**

El fin de semana había pasado lento, muy lento para los hermanos Son, quienes se habían dedicado a entrenar, a entrenar sin descanso, y a pesar de que era lo que más les gustaba hacer a los cuatro, no se sentían completamente satisfechos, algo les faltaba… algo no estaba bien. Al principio creyeron que era la ausencia de Pan, ya que era la primera vez que entrenaban sin ella, y por un lado si, era verdad que la presencia de su hermana les hacía falta, pero había algo más, los cuatro sentían un repentino hueco dentro de sí mismos, algo que solo sus mujeres podían llenar.

Las hermanas Rochi no fueron la excepción, encerradas en su prisión a la que llamaban hogar, se la pasaron peor que nunca, añoraban la presencia de aquellos hombres que las habían rescatado de una pesadilla de la cuál creyeron jamás escapar. Iban y venían por los pasillos, mientras su madre, se encontraba trabajando en Capsule Corp. Ya no podían esperar, a que amaneciera para verlos llegar, simplemente algo hacía falta.

En la montaña Paoz…

Ya no puedo esperar a que sea mañana – dijo Trunks paseándose de un lado a otro dentro de la casa.

No seas llorón, solo pasaron dos días, la veras mañana – dijo Vegeta aparentemente serio pero en su mente seguía contando las horas

Jajaja Vegeta tiene razón estas exagerando Vegeta – dijo Goku mientras se preparaba algo de comer

¡HA! Eso lo dices porque tú no te has acercado tanto a Milk, si ella ya fuera tu novia entenderías – dijo Trunks sin abandonar su caminata, quien era seguido con la vista por Gohan

¿Y si fuéramos a verlas? – preguntó Gohan en tono sugerente. Trunks se freno de golpe ante el comentario de su hermano

¿Ahorita? – pregunto el peli lila emocionado

¡QUE ¿Cómo SE LES OCURRE SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDES?! – grito Vegeta sin pode creer lo que sus hermanos estaban pensando

Podríamos entrar, sin ser vistos claro, estar con ellas un rato y luego irnos nadie se dará cuenta – dijo Trunks entusiasmado - ¿Podemos Goku? Verdad que sí - dijo el viendo a su hermano mayor con ojos de cachorro.

Bueno…

¡SÍ claro vallan… pasen la noche con ellas si quieren, y mañana cuando se enteren de la verdad los van a odiar más! – dijo Vegeta entre sarcástico y nervioso

¡NADIE dijo nada sobre pasar la noche con ellas Vegeta! Solo vamos a saludarlas – dijo Gohan avergonzado

HMP hagan lo que quieran - dijo el dándoles la espalda

Pues…si vamos a ir debemos aprovechar para decirles la verdad ¿No creen? – dijo Goku un poco pensativo

¿Vendrás con nosotros Goku? – pregunto Trunks

Pues si, quiero ver a Milk

Bueno, eso significa que les diremos la verdad a todas, ahorita… de una vez… - dijo Gohan imaginándose la escena

Sí, pienso que ya no debemos esperar ni un día más. Y tú también vas a venir – dijo Goku señalando a Vegeta. Y cuando este estuvo a punto de protestar, vio la severa mirada de su hermano mayor y se calló de inmediato, tragándose su orgullo.

Los cuatro hermanos, se bañaron por turnos, se pusieron ropa casual para no ir con su típico Gi de pelea y salieron en marcha a la mansión Rochi. Poco antes de llegar, suprimieron su Ki al máximo para asegurarse de que nadie los sintiera llegar. Los cuatro entraron por la azotea, y se dirigieron a los cuartos de las chicas. Vegeta, Trunks y Gohan tuvieron suerte al encontrar la puerta de la habitación de sus respectivas mujeres abiertas, pero Goku, no tuvo éxito ya que la puerta de Milk estaba cerrada con seguro, el por un momento se alarmo, pero no percibió el Ki de nadie más que el de Milk dentro de de la habitación. El no se quiso arriesgar a tocar, mejor salió de la casa, y desde el jardín comenzó a arrojar piedritas a su ventana. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella abriera la ventana.

Goku ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella entre asombrada y feliz

Quería verte, ya no puedo esperar a mañana – dijo el elevándose hacia su balcón. Milk se quedo sorprendida de verlo volar, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se hiso a un lado para dejarlo entrar a su habitación.

Goku… yo… sigo sin entender que haces aquí ¿Por qué la prisa de verme? – dijo Milk poniéndose roja

Debo decirte algo, pero antes necesito que sepas, que yo… te quiero muchísimo, jamás había conocido a nadie como tú, y yo… quiero estar contigo siempre – dijo el sayayin tomando las manos de Milk

Hay… Goku pero que cosas dices, bueno yo a decir verdad también te quiero, y no deseo nada más que estar a tu lado

Milk yo… llegue a esta casa, porque quería vengarme, mis hermanos y yo queríamos hacerles daño a ustedes porque creíamos que tu padre solo había jugado con nuestra hermana, pero estando aquí nos dimos cuenta de que ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver, y que no era justo lastimarlas, y bueno que tu padre en realidad si amo a Pan – dijo el sayayin sujetando a Milk por los hombros

Solo querían jugar… ¿por eso se acercaron a nosotras? – pregunto ella incrédula

Sí, pero ya no, Milk yo me enamore de ti, ya no siento un vacio tan grande cuando estoy contigo – Milk, aunque se negaba a creerlo, se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de Goku no había mentira, ella sabía que el decía la verdad, el se había enamorado de ella tanto como ella de él. Ella sin decir nada se acerco al sayayin y lo beso tiernamente, mientras Goku la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, y a si se quedaron un buen rato, hasta que a Milk comenzó a faltarle el aliento. Goku al darse cuenta dejó de besarla y la acomodo cuidadosamente en la cama, para seguirla abrazando cómodamente, mientras ella poco a poco se quedaba dormida.

Mientras en la habitación de Marron…

Trunks se había metido a la recamara de ella, mientras está dormía plácidamente. Se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla hasta que esta despertó, por un momento se había sacado de onda, pero después se dejó llevar por los labios de Trunks.

Debo hablar contigo – dijo el separándose de ella

¿No puedes esperar a mañana? O al menos hasta que esto acabe – dijo ella volviendo a atraerlo a su cuerpo

No, Marron, esto es serio, quizá después de decirte no quieras estar conmigo – dijo el incorporándose de la cama

¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella un poco más seria

Yo… no he sido completamente sincero contigo…

¿De qué hablas? ¿Hay alguien más? – pregunto ella preocupada

NO CLARO QUE NO, Marron yo te adoro, eres la única, siempre has sido la única, pero… yo al principio, cuando te salve la vida, lo hice para ganarme tu confianza, quería hacerte daño… quería que sintieras, lo que probablemente mi hermana sintió al saber que tu padre era casado, Pan Son… es mi hermana fallecida, ella fue la amante de tu padre Muten – dijo Trunks sin poder evitar agachar la mirada. Marron se quedo, en blanco un buen rato mientras procesaba lo que Trunks había dicho.

Ósea que tu… no me amas – dijo Marron al borde del llanto

Marron, eso fue al principio, aquel día en el que estuve contigo en el parque de diversiones, fue el mejor día de mi vida. Te amo – dijo el volviendo a besarla.

¿De verdad?

Pues claro que si Marron – dijo el acariciando su rostro.

Los dos se besaron primero tiernamente, y después aumentaron la velocidad, tanto los besos y la caricias se hicieron presentes. Los dos continuaron a si un tiempo indefinido, consumando su amor bajo las sabanas, las cuales serian su único testigo. Cuando Marron paso la mano por la espalda baja de Trunks, sintió algo muy extraño enroscarse en su mano.

¡Hay Trunks! ¿Pero qué…?

Marron, yo olvide decirte que bueno… tengo cola, no soy de este mundo, soy un sayayin, pero…. Eso ya te lo explico mañana – dijo el volviendo a besar a Marron apasionadamente. Ella no puso resistencia, simplemente se volvió a dejar llevar, confiando plenamente en el hombre que tenía en sus brazos.

En la habitación de Bulma…


	18. Chapter 18

En la habitación de Bulma… Vegeta había entrado sigilosamente, para no despertar a la mujer que dormía tranquila en su cama, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que ella tenía algo especial, algo que jamás podría explicarse, ella le brindaba tanta paz… y él quería de algún modo recompensarla por eso.

Bulma, despierta – dijo el sacudiéndola ligeramente. Ella tardo un poco en reaccionar, y cuando lo hiso se sobre salto un poco

Tranquila, soy yo Vegeta – dijo él entre serio y tierno

¿Vegeta? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella un poco más calmada

Pues… yo vine a hablar contigo – dijo el sentándose en la orilla de la cama

¿Y no podías esperar a mañana – dijo la peliazul un poco molesta

Hmp, no fue idea mía venir, los simios de mis hermanos están con tus hermanas en estos momentos, a si que también aproveche para verte – dijo el cruzándose de brazos

¿Quieres decir que todos están…? Oh Dios – dijo ella poniéndose roja

¡NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE ESTEN HACIENDO, a si que por favor no me hagas pensar en eso! – dijo el gritando ligeramente

Bueno, ya cálmate y dime rápido a que has venido ¿Qué quieres decirme?

¿Dime Bulma tu estas enamorada de mi? – pregunto el sayayin ocultando su curiosidad

"Hay pero que directo" pensó ella. – Bueno… pues si un poco – dijo ella tratando de aparentar indiferencia,

Bien, porque no quiero seguir haciéndote ilusiones, con algo que no soy, yo no soy esa clase de hombre – dijo el volteando a verla

¿A qué te refieres?

Bueno, yo… no soy un terrícola soy un sayayin vengo de un planeta que casualmente se llama igual que yo, cuando éramos unos bebes casi, nuestro planeta estallo, pero poco antes de que eso pasara, nuestro padre Bardock nos puso a mis hermanos y a mí en una nave y nos envió aquí a la tierra. Aquí nos encontró un hombre llamado Son Gohan, el nos crio y nos dio su apellido, pero nosotros a pesar de ser criados como humanos no lo somos, tenemos una fuerza increíble, en especial yo. – dijo el mostrando sus musculos. Vegeta al ver la cara de Bulma completamente en blanco, tomo la cama desde abajo, y la levanto sin ninguna dificultad con ella arriba.

¡AAAAh! ok ok te creo ¡PERO YA BAJAME! – dijo ella presa del miedo. Vegeta la bajo lentamente, antes de volverle a dar la espalda

Vegeta… no sé qué decir, que te hayas sincerado conmigo, dice mucho de ti – dijo ella acercándose y abrazándolo por la espalda

Pero eso no es todo – dijo el liberándose de su abrazo.

Recuerdas, la chica de la que me hablaste… la… amante de tu padre, bien pues ella es mi hermana Pan, y cuando ella murió sentí el dolor más grande que jamás había experimentado en mi vida, el odio me segó, creí que tu padre solo había jugado con mi hermana , y yo… quería que pagará a través de ti, quería enamorarte sin piedad, destrozarte hasta que no te quedaran ganas de volver a amar, pero me quitaste la venda de los ojos, me di cuenta de que tu padre… si amo a mi hermana y ahora me doy cuenta de que… yo te amo a ti – dijo él con un nudo en la garganta

Sabes… yo sabía que esa chica era muy importante para ti, me di cuenta por tu reacción, me alegra que ya no sientas ese odio por mi padre, pero… no sé si quiera estar contigo después de lo que me acabas de decir – dijo ella dándole la espalda

¡BULMA POR FAVOR! ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? ¡MIRAME!, tu eres una mujer muy lista, dime que eres lo suficiente como para saber que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Te amo… y nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a mis ex novias, ni a mi abuelo Gohan, ni a mis hermanos, ni a … ni… ni tampoco pude decírselo a Pan… mi maldito orgullo jamás me dejo hacerlo y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, si te perdiera a ti por eso… me sentiría un maldito cobarde, y no lo soy Bulma, no quiero serlo … - dijo el sayayin permitiéndose soltar unas lagrimas. Bulma al ver eso, quedo muy conmovida por lo que Vegeta había dicho.

Bulma se acerco a Vegeta y lo abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Él tenía razón, ella era una chica muy lista, y a pesar de no tener experiencia con chicos, sabia reconocer perfectamente cuando alguien mentía, y el hombre que tenía en sus brazos, no lo estaba haciendo. Él al sentir esta muestra de cariño de ella, decidió pasar a algo más, comenzó a besarla, era un beso violento desde el comienzo, el comenzó a aumentar el nivel y también comenzó a acariciarla, ella por otro lado también comenzó a jugar con sus manos, las cuales iban y venían por el cuerpo de Vegeta. El la tomo en brazos y la recostó en su cama, el se fue poniendo lentamente encima de ella, hasta que la mente de Bulma comenzó a sentir miedo… un miedo inexplicable.

¡No! Detente para por favor - dijo ella haciendo a un lado a Vegeta

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el sorprendido del cambio

No se, yo no quiero Vegeta, tengo miedo, no tengo idea que me pasa, pero no quiero por favor no - dijo ella casi al borde del llanto

Hey tranquila, no pienso obligarte a nada, si no quieres ahora, te esperare – dijo el volviéndola a tomar en sus brazos

No te vayas, quédate – dijo ella agarrándolo más fuerte

aquí estoy – dijo el simplemente acariciando su pelo

Vegeta no entendía el por qué de su repentino cambio, pero decidió no preguntar, simplemente la abrazo. Bulma tampoco sabía que era lo que le había pasado, no recordaba nada, simplemente sabía que de pronto sintió miedo, un miedo inexplicable.

Mientras en el cuarto de Videl…

Videl se encontraba leyendo en la orilla de su cama, alumbrada por una tenue luz, cuando Gohan entró.

No deberías leer con tampoco luz – dijo él, haciendo que Videl se espantara

Y tú no deberías entrar de esa forma al cuarto de alguien – dijo ella dejando a un lado su libro

Jajaja disculpa, es que no podía esperar ya más, debo hablarte de algo…muy importante – dijo el tomando sus manos

Pues dime…

Es que yo… bueno… no sé cómo lo tomes – dijo el muy nervioso

Después de saber… lo que eres y que tienes cola, no me vas a asustar créeme – dijo ella sonriendo divertida

Videl… yo… tenía una hermana… murió hace poco, el mismo día que murió tu padre… su nombre era Pan ¿Te parece familiar?

Ella… era… es la… bueno fue… oh dios – tartamudeo ella, tomándose la cabeza

Videl, mis hermanos y yo creíamos que Muten solo había jugado con ella, y quisimos hacer lo mismo con… ustedes. Pero terminamos enamorándonos de ustedes. Yo termine completamente enamorado de ti – dijo el acercándose a ella

¿Qué USTEDES QUE? ¡Gohan confié en ti! – dijo ella alejándose de él

¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Videl yo te amo ¿Crees que si no lo hiciera te estaría diciendo esto? – pregunto Gohan tomando a Videl nuevamente, pero está vez de la cintura

Videl se quedó pensándolo unos minutos hasta que sin decir nada se acerco a él y lo beso tiernamente.

No, no puedo equivocarme, ni tus labios, ni tus ojos pueden mentirme, si me amas Gohan, como… como yo a ti – dijo ella con un leve sonrojo

Gohan no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a besarla, la beso como nunca antes, demostrándole así todo lo que no le podía demostrar con palabras. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, y lentamente fueron despojándose mutuamente de sus ropas. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya no tenían prenda alguna. Videl se coloco sobre él y comenzó a besarle primero el mentón, y después su cuello, bajando por sus hombros hasta su pecho, y a si cada vez más abajo hasta llegar a su zona más intima, la cual acaricio y beso, deleitada por los leves gemidos que de vez en cuando Gohan soltaba. Después de unos minutos así fue el turno de Gohan para darle placer a la chica que amaba. El se levantó ligeramente la cama, para colocar a Videl de bajo suyo y comenzar a disfrutarla, comenzó a besarla desde el cuello, su clavícula hasta llegar a sus senos, mientras él se encargaba de besarlos y tocarlos, ella recorría su espalda con sus manos, acariciando cada uno de sus músculos , de alguna forma Videl logro incorporarse para quedar los dos sentados, ella encima de el, mientras el la besaba, ella recorrió sus espalda, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su cola, ella la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla, lo que provoco que Gohan gritara de puro placer. Gohan ya no aguantaba más, volvió a recostar a Videl, y al ver su miembro ya erecto, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, mientras ella se aferraba a las sabanas a causa del dolor. Una vez que el la sintió más relajada, comenzó a hacer movientes más bruscos y fuertes. Las entradas y salidas eras cada vez más rápidas. Hasta que los dos llegaron al punto máximo de placer.

El salió de ella y se dejo caer a su lado. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, a si que no dijeron nada para no arruinar el momento, el simplemente la abrazo y juntos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo. Sellando a sí el gran amor que se tenían mutuamente.


	19. Chapter 19

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero volví al colegio, y bueno me saturaron de tareas pero ya está aquí el próximo capítulo ;)**

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir, Bulma se encontraba sola en su cama, y después de unos minutos de pánico se tranquilizo al ver a lado de su cama una hermosa rosa amarilla, su favorita, y eso solo lo sabían dos personas en el mundo, una era su difunto padre, y otra de ellas era su ¿Novio? No sabía que era exactamente Vegeta ahora de ella, aunque eso no le importaba, ella lo amaba y el a ella, y eso era lo más importante. Estaba feliz, simple y sencillamente feliz, a pesar de no haber hecho nada con él, el simple hecho de tenerlo entre sus brazos la hacia la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ella se asomo a su ventana, para contemplar el sol naciente, sin duda una nueva vida le esperaba.

Cuando Milk abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Goku estaba a punto de irse por la ventana "Según el tratando de no hacer ruido"

Goku ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto ella un poco preocupada

¡Hay! Milk ¿Te desperté? Lo lamento mucho. Ya me voy a trabajar ¿Es Lunes recuerdas? – dijo el sayayin

Sí claro, ya me acorde, pero antes de que te vayas dime una cosa tu… tu… bueno… vamos a tener algo a si como una relación … - dijo la morena sumamente apenada

¿Una relación? Algo a si como… ¿Casarnos? – pregunto Goku con la inocencia de un niño. Milk cayó de espaldas al escuchar semejante pregunta, ella esperaba una relación de noviazgo.

¡Hay! Goku no esperaba esa… propuesta… pero te amo tanto, que… si lo haría – dijo ella acercándose a el

Dime Milk entonces ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – dijo él tomando sus manos

¡Sí! – dijo ella saltando a sus brazos, a lo que Goku solo reacciono con un sonrojo nivel Dios

Después de permanecer a si un tiempo, los dos se separaron, y Goku descendió por la ventana de Milk dirigiéndose al jardín donde Vegeta ya estaba trabajando.

Milk se quedó observándolo un buen rato desde su balcón, preguntándose ¿Cómo lo tomaría su madre? ¿Tendría el coraje de abandonar su infernal vida? ¿A sus hermanas? Sí si lo haría, se arriesgaría a todo por el amor de Goku, él había revivido a esa mujer que la tristeza y la culpa habían matado, volvió a sonreír. Sí se iría de ahí, claro que lo haría, pero antes debía dejar resueltas unas cosas, a pesar de no estar segura algo le decía en su corazón que el atacante de Bulma era su Tío Diecisiete, lo había visto mirarla de una forma poco inusual, y desde aquella noche, el vigilaba cada conversación que tenia con su madre, como si temiera que ella fuese a decir algo. Quizá nadie le creyera, pero ahora no estaba sola, ahora tenía a Goku para apoyarla.

En la habitación de Marron…

Trunks se estiraba cómodamente aun en la cama de Marron, y sin darse cuenta, y acostumbrado a dormir solo, le dio un codazo a Marron en la cara.

¡AAaahy! ¡Trunks! – grito ella sobándose la nariz

Disculpa Marron, de verdad perdóname, es que… bueno… yo estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo, disculpa – dijo él sobándole tiernamente la cara

Bueno no importa, en realidad apenas me tocaste, pero supongo que lo te cola tiene que ver con tu fuerza oh me equivoco – dijo ella con una mirada suspicaz

¿Qué? A sí es verdad prometí explicarte en la mañana – dijo el apenado

Bueno… yo no soy un terrícola

Eso ya me lo imaginaba, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tus hermanos son iguales? – dijo ella volviéndose a acomodar en el pecho desnudo de Trunks

Pues sí, todos somos iguales, y bueno nosotros venimos de un planeta muy lejano, nuestro padre, nos puso en una nave a todos, y nos envió aquí de niños, poco antes de que nuestro planeta explotara –

Oh lo lamento Trunks, debió ser difícil – dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso

En realidad yo no lo recuerdo, yo tenía un año, quien lo recuerda más es Goku el tenía cuatro – dijo Trunks con cierta nostalgia

Pues igual, debió ser muy feo, lo bueno es que tu abuelo Gohan los encontró y los crio como suyos, por cierto tus padres biológicos ¿Sabes cómo se llamaban? – pregunto Marron con suma curiosidad

Bien veamos… mi madre se llamaba Gine y mi padre Bardock, o por lo menos es lo que Goku sabe – dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

Se escuchan muy bien ambos nombres, ¿Sabes? si alguna vez tenemos hijos quiero que se llamen a sí – dijo ella con total naturalidad

EEeesteee… sí me parece bien Marron, pero por ahora, debemos enfocarnos en hacer público nuestro romance, después nos encargaremos de los detalles – dijo el sumamente nervioso.

Bueno, en fin, ya debes irte o se darán cuenta de tu ausencia y te regañaran – dijo Marron dándole un último beso antes de salir cubierta por una sabana hacia su baño. Trunks tomó su ropa, y comenzó a vestirse, acto seguido salió por la puerta de la habitación de su novia sin ser visto por nadie.

En la habitación de Videl…

Gohan, mira como dejaste mi espalda – decía Videl en un tono juguetón mientras se miraba al espejo la marca de los dedos del sayayin.

Discúlpame Vi, te juro que traté de controlar mi fuerza, pero… - dijo Gohan con la cabeza gacha

Descuida, solo estoy jugando, en realidad apenas lo siento – dijo ella, volviendo a colocar los tirantes de su playera.

No era mi intención, yo solo quería que disfrutaras del momento, y lo arruine –

Mi amor, fue la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida, además estuvo excelente, era la primera vez de ambos, yo diría que salió muy bien, además dicen que la practica hace al maestro – dijo ella besándolo apasionadamente

Sí, tienes razón, estuvo bien, pero Videl, ya no quiero hacerlo… al menos no de esta forma – dijo el muy serio

¿De qué hablas? –

Hablo de que no me gustó entrar a escondidas a tu habitación como si fuera un ladrón, además no es correcto, yo ayer solo venia a hablar contigo, y ve como termino, siento que te falte al respeto, además ni siquiera nos cuidamos – dijo el Sayayin

Sí, es verdad, debemos tomar precauciones, pero quiero que entiendas que no me ofendiste de ninguna manera, yo lo deseaba ¿Tu no? – pregunto ella de pronto con miedo

Claro que sí, pero ya te dije no así… se que eres mi novia, pero yo desearía que fueras algo más, ya eres… mi mujer pero deseo hacerlo bajo todas las leyes… Videl yo… quiero convertirte en mi esposa – dijo el de pronto sin más, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Videl, pues normalmente a Gohan le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos.

Sí, Gohan, acepto – dijo ella sin pensar

Videl por favor, yo se que es apresurado, y que tu quizá no… Espera ¿Dijiste que sí? – pregunto él sin poder creerlo

Sí, quiero convertirme en Son Videl, Gohan yo te amo – dijo ella completamente roja

Gohan no dijo nada, simplemente la beso, y la abrazo como nunca antes, el la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, jamás la dejaría ir, ahora que ya era suya, la protegería y amaría como nadie, lo había hecho con nadie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Perdón este capítulo está algo corto, pero igual espero les guste, un saludo a todos. ;)**

Ya no había razones para mantener oculto lo que había ocurrido, quería decirlo pero no tenía idea como, Milk sabía que sería difícil, que quizá nadie le creería, ¿A quién le diría primero? ¿A Bulma? ¿A su madre? ¿Y si Bulma terminaba odiándola para toda su vida? ¿Cómo podría vivir con ello? Pero ya no podía posponerlo, simplemente ya no lo quería callar, ya lo había hecho durante 16 años y no pensaba hacerlo más. Milk salió de su recamara decidida a hablar con Bulma, quizá si lograba hacerla recordar algo… sería más fácil convencer a su madre.

¡Bulma! – grito Milk al verla subir las escaleras a su recamara

¿Milk? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Bulma deteniendo su camino

Necesitamos hablar – dijo Milk alcanzando a Bulma

¿Sobre qué?

¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? – dijo Milk tratando de no verla a los ojos

Bulma no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su hermana hacia su habitación. Cuando llegaron a el cuarto de Bulma, Milk no pudo evitar sentir una opresión muy grande en su pecho, y una lagrima rebelde escapo de su rostro.

¿Milk? ¿Qué sucede? – dijo de pronto una preocupada peli azul

Bulma, dime ¿Recuerdas la noche de día de muertos cuando tenias cinco años? – pregunto Milk con un hilo de voz

¿De cuando yo tenía cinco? Pues… ¿Fue el año en el que mi padre nos compro cientos de dulces no?

Sí, exacto ese… ¿Recuerdas? tú y yo nos comimos casi todos los dulces. Videl tenía cuatro años y Marron apenas tres – dijo Milk volviendo a soltar aún más lagrimas

Sí, recuerdo eso, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso ahora? ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto Bulma cada vez más confundida

Bulma… esa noche, alguien entró a tu habitación te… te… hiso mucho daño – dijo Milk arrodillándose en frente de ella – Bulma creó… que… te violaron hermanita, yo escuche ruidos en tu habitación y cuando entre… un hombre estaba encima de ti, y tú estabas inconsciente… cuando el hombre me vio… salió por la ventana, yo… no supe que decir… que hacer… solo te abrace y me quedé a tu lado toda la noche. Cuando despertaste tu… no recordabas nada… y… yo no dije nada pues… para no lastimarte. Pero ya no me lo puedo callar, ya no más – Concluyo Milk sucumbiendo al llanto, aferrada a las piernas de Bulma.

De un instante a otro el rostro de Bulma adquirió un tono completamente blanco, como si hubiera visto a la muerte misma, y por primera vez por su mente brillaron recuerdos de aquella maldita noche, una figura acercándose a ella, ojos azules como el cielo, un pañuelo en su boca, y después nada…

Bulma se arrodillo a la altura de Milk y la miro fijamente.

Todo… este… tiempo… - fue lo único que salió de su boca en apenas un susurro. Después de eso, comenzó a hacer unas muecas muy extrañas como si deseara sonreír, una risa demencial comenzó a salir de su boca, una risa de una persona que ha perdido el juicio completamente, Bulma comenzó a retorcerse de la risa ante la mirada angustiada de Milk

Siempre… ha sido… el – decía Bulma entre carcajadas

¿Bulma? – Milk la tomo entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla

Todo este tiempo… siempre… ha sido el… - dijo ella parando en seco de reír y comenzando a llorar - ¡MALDITO! ¡ES UN MALDITO MISERABLE! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿POR QUÉ? – grito ella llorando desesperadamente, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su hermana

Discúlpame Bulma, te suplico me perdones, siempre tuve ese presentimiento, algo en mi corazón me decía que no confiara en él – dijo Milk llorando a la par de su hermana

No Milk tu no tuviste la culpa ¡SOLO ÉL! ¡SIEMPRE HA SIDO ÉL! – volvió a gritar Bulma

¡ESCUCHAME te juro, yo te juro por mi vida que va a pagar por lo que te hiso, la va a pagar y muy caro! – dijo la morena besando la frente de su hermana

Milk… sácame de aquí ¡Por favor! – sollozaba Bulma

¡Sí te prometo que si! Y no solo a ti, esta noche nos iremos las cuatro de esta prisión te lo prometo, pero las cosas no se quedaran así –

¿A dónde iremos? Que sea muy lejos por favor – dijo Bulma controlando un poco más sus lagrimas

Con los Son, Bulma ellos nos aman de verdad, nos lo han demostrado, nos iremos con ellos, y tu vas a ser muy feliz junto a Vegeta – decía Milk tomando el rostro de Bulma aun temblando – Mírame, Bulma, vas a salir adelante, vas a ser muy feliz ¿De acuerdo?

Sí, ahora las cuatro por fin sabremos qué es ser felices – dijo Bulma volviendo a llorar, pero ahora de una forma más pasiva. Milk la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como hiso aquella noche, no volvería a dejar que alguien tocara a sus hermanas de nuevo, NUNCA.

Milk sabía que si les explicaba a sus hermanas lo que había pasado, ellas no se negarían a irse, y también sabía que Goku y sus hermanos las recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Lo que Milk no sabía era que alguien escuchaba de tras de la puerta… alguien que las mataría antes de verlas libres…


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola quiero decirles que… está historia está por llegar a su fin, estoy haciendo capítulos cortos para dejarlos en suspenso xD jajaja no se crean, es porque quiero hacer más capítulos con lo poco que queda de historia. Bueno saludos**

La mañana había transcurrido de forma muy tranquila, para los hermanos Son, los cuatro estaban sumamente felices por lo que habían vivido la noche anterior. Sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Bulma aun seguía sumamente alterada por lo que su hermana acababa de revelarle, aun no se creía que hubiera sido violada, y menos por alguien a quien consideraba una persona de confianza. Jamás hubiera pensado que iba ser capaz de semejante cosa. Por fin podía entender por qué le temía a la oscuridad, por qué le costaba ver a Diecisiete a los ojos, por qué por más que lo deseaba le aterraba ser tocada por Vegeta… Vegeta ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia? ¿Su amado sayayin la seguiría amando después de saberlo? La cabeza de Bulma daba vueltas y vueltas, y el recuerdo de aquella noche llegaba a pausas en pequeños destellos, que le daban terror, que dolían más que cualquier golpe.

Milk había llamado a Videl Y Marron, quería hablar con ellas cuanto antes, si deseaba sacarlas de ese lugar, no podía esperar, ni siquiera la llegada de su madre, simplemente no podía.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto una risueña Marron, quien aún seguía en las nubes gracias a Trunks

Debemos irnos de aquí ahora mismo – dijo Milk mientras las conducía a la habitación de Bulma

¿Qué? ¿Pero a donde? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Videl muy desconcertada

Escuchen, antes de que entremos, debo advertirles lo que van a saber no será sencillo asimilarlo, les pido sean comprensivas – pidió la morena abriendo la puerta para poder entrar.

Cuando Videl y Marron entraron a la habitación encontraron a una chica, de ojos y cabello azul, muy parecido a su hermana, pero no podía ser ella, está chica, tenía la mirada perdida, los ojos rojos e hinchados, y con un rostro de lo más triste, como si nunca en la vida hubiera sabido lo que era ser feliz.

Al llamarla por su nombre, como si estuvieran sincronizadas tanto Marron como Videl cayeron de rodillas frente a su hermana, y sin necesidad de palabras la abrazaron y consolaron como si de un niño asustado se tratara, a lo que Bulma solo pudo corresponder rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

Una vez que Bulma comenzó a tranquilizarse, Milk les platico a sus hermanas lo que le había ocurrido a Bulma cuando niña, Marron y Videl quedaron completamente asombradas y sin poderlo evitar lloraron por lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana.

Videl y Marron decidieron apoyar a Milk en su decisión, ellas sabían que con los Son estarían muy bien y dadas las circunstancias, no deseaban volver a ver al infeliz de su tío nunca más.

No tenían de seos de empacar ni nada por el estilo, no deseaban nada de aquella casa, ya no deseaban nada de esa vida, ya no más.

Cuando salieron de la casa se dirigieron al jardín, para encontrarse con los cuatro hermanos, ellos al verlas se sorprendieron un poco, pero al ver el rostro de las cuatro supieron que algo no estaba bien. Los cuatro dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron a ver a sus respectivas mujeres.

Goku cuando corrió a ver a Milk ella simplemente lo abrazo y le susurro al oído que la sacara de ahí. Goku no necesito más explicaciones para saber, que era lo que había pasado, por fin Milk se había liberado de esa cadena, y claro que iba a sacarla de ahí, a ella y a sus nuevas cuñadas. Tomo a Milk de la cintura y se elevo en los aires.

Trunks y Gohan, no supieron que había ocurrido, y no pensaban preguntar, simplemente tomaron a sus mujeres y elevaron vuelo. Vegeta pudo notar algo distinto en Bulma, era como ver a una mujer espiritualmente muerta, en ese momento no quiso preguntarle nada simplemente la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y siguió a sus hermanos. Vegeta sabía que algo le había ocurrido a Bulma, y si alguien se había atrevido a hacerle daño a la única mujer que había amado,( sin contar a su hermana) sin duda haría sufrir terriblemente a esa persona.


	22. Chapter 22

Una vez que llegaron a la montaña Paoz. Los chicos quisieron interrogar a sus respectivas mujer sobre el porqué habían tomado, la decisión de irse tan repentinamente, pero ninguna tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

No sé si sea correcto decir exactamente qué fue lo que nos motivo a irnos – dijo Videl con la cabeza gacha evitando ver a su hermana de cabello azul

¿Es que no confían en nosotros? – pregunto Vegeta clavando la mirada en Bulma

¡No es eso de verdad! Es solo que… - Intervino Marron nerviosamente soltando la mano de Trunks

¿Pero qué? – dijo Gohan un poco preocupado

¡No las presionen! Cuando estén listas lo dirán – dijo Goku reprimiendo a sus hermanos con la mirada

¡No Goku! Ellos tienen derecho a saber – dijo Bulma de pronto

¿Pero Bulma? – dijeron en coro Videl y Marron

Bulma tiene razón, además, ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos – dijo Milk acercándose a Bulma.

¡Bueno ya díganlo! – dijo Vegeta a punto de perder la cabeza

Yo… fui abusada… por… por…. Mi … tío Diecisiete… estoy segura – dijo Bulma en un susurro

¡QUEEE! - gritaron al mismo tiempo, Gohan, Trunks y Vegeta

¡Que! ¡Eso no puede ser! – dijo Trunks demostrando una gran pena hacia Bulma

¿Hace cuanto ocurrió? – pregunto un muy alterado Gohan

Yo… no lo recordaba… ocurrió hace muchos años – explico Bulma con un hilo de voz

Lo que sucede fue que… - Intervino Milk al ver que su hermana se estaba alterando de nuevo.

Ella les contó la historia a los hermanos Son. Goku como ya lo sabía simplemente se dedico a brindarle apoyo a Milk mientras hablaba, Trunks sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Marron, y Gohan abrazaba a Videl de una forma protectora. Vegeta parecía estar en shock, ya que por un momento, no reacciono, ni se inmuto ante las palabras de su ahora cuñada. Hasta que se topo con los ojos azules de su amada, y entonces ocurrió… dejo que toda su furia se acumulara, que todo el dolor se juntara y se encontrara en un solo punto… su corazón. Sus ojos adquirieron un tono azulado y su cabello comenzó a tornarse rubio. Goku ya sabía que era lo que se aproximaba, y rápidamente también se transformo en súper sayayin y sujeto a su hermano, fuertemente antes de que su hermano pudiera salir volando y cometer alguna locura.

¡NO GOKU SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! – grito Vegeta lleno de rabia

¡Vegeta CALMATE! ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER? ¿SÍ VAS AHORA QUE GANARAS? – Grito Goku tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hermano

¡IRE A MATARLO, A MATAR A ESE MALDITO! – volvió a decir forcejeando con su hermano

¡NO PUEDES HACERLO! ¡SI COMETES UNA LOCURA TE ARREPENTIRAS TÚ NO ERES ASI´VEGETA TRATA DE PENSAR CLARAMENTE!- dijo el mayor de los Son mientras abrazaba aun más fuerte a su hermano. Al ver la escena Trunks hiso retroceder a las chicas lo más que podían, no podía arriesgarlas a que por una rabieta resultaran lastimadas.

¿Pero que le sucede a Vegeta? ¿Por qué Goku también cambio? – pregunto una muy alterada Milk

A eso le conoce como la transformación del súper sayayin, es cuando uno de nosotros alcanza el nivel máximo de pelea – aclaro Trunks rápidamente. Mientras Gohan se acercaba a sus hermanos colocándose de frente a Vegeta

¡GOKU TIENE RAZÓN VEGETA! Tú no eres así no permitas que el odio te siegue nuevamente. ¡Bulma te necesita! ¡Ya cálmate! – grito Gohan para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano. Vegeta al oír las palabras de sus hermanos, comenzó a disminuir su Ki, hasta volver a la normalidad

Goku también abandono su transformación y lo soltó poco a poco, una vez que Vegeta se libero de los brazos de su hermano, se dirigió a donde estaba Bulma, quien se encontraba llorando y se rehusaba a verlo a los ojos. Vegeta tomó el rostro de Bulma y sin poder evitarlo, dejó que ella lo viera llorar, ella fue directa a sus brazos y el la acepto inmediatamente, haciéndole saber que sin importar nada él, la seguiría amando siempre.

Tenemos que hablar - dijo ella susurrándole en el oído a Vegeta

Vegeta simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada la tomo en brazos y la llevo al único lugar en la tierra que le brindaba paz. Era un lugar no muy lejos de la casa de los Son, donde había un pequeño lago y tras el unas montañas lo suficientemente bajas como para permitir ver una mágica puesta de sol. Bulma por un instante se sintió de lo más tranquila, hasta que giro la vista hacia donde se encontraba una pequeña lapida en forma de corazón. No necesito preguntar el nombre de quien se encontraba bajo está.

Se que podría incomodarte, pero este lugar me trae mucha paz – dijo Vegeta secamente

No me molesta, para nada Vegeta al contrario que me trajeras significa mucho para mí – dijo ella acercándose a la tumba de Pan

Sabes, yo la amaba demasiado, y nunca se lo dije ni una sola vez, Pan era muy unida a Goku, y físicamente los dos eran idénticos, pero ella se parecía mucho a mi en carácter, ella era mi orgullo, a pesar de que en teoría la responsabilidad no era mía, yo siempre jure dar la vida por Pan, cuidarla de todos y de todo, y… le fallé, cuando la perdí me odie a mi mismo, hasta que… te encontré Bulma, tú me recuerdas mucho a ella. Bulma yo jamás permitiré que alguien te haga daño de nuevo, te lo juro, y esta vez no pienso fallar ese juramento.

Eso quiere decir, que no te molesta que yo ya no… sea virgen… que tundras que ser paciente conmigo… y que necesitare de ti las 24 hrs al día porque me siento aterrada, y tus eres lo único que disipa mi miedo ¿No te arrepentirás? – comenzó a decir Bulma mientras lloraba nuevamente

Bulma, te amo, y lo hare toda mi vida, siempre te amare, y quiero darte hasta mi vida, yo voy a cuidarte – dijo el abrazándola tiernamente.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Rochi…

Dieciocho llegaba a su casa, de regreso de la oficina, cuando se encontró a la señora Okumoto en la entrada de la casa.

¡Señora me alegra que llegara! ¡Las niñas no están! Pero las llaves están en su lugar, no sé cómo se salieron – dijo la señora Maye a punto de un colapso nervioso

¡QUE! ¿COMÓ ES QUE SE FUERÓN? SEGURO TU LAS DEJASTE SALIR, MALDITA INNUTIL – grito Dieciocho presa del pánico, mientras alzaba a la señora Okumoto por el cuello

¡Hermana suéltala!- Dijo Diecisiete de pronto

Pero…

Ella dice la verdad, tus hijas se fueron con los trabajadores… volando – dijo el muy tranquilo

¿Las viste salir? – pregunto ella soltando a la señora Maye, dejándola inconsciente

Sí, claro se fueron casi al medio día, con los hermanos Son –

¿QUÉ? ¿Y LAS DEJASTE IR? ¿Y CON ESOS? ¿Y COMO SABES QUE SU APELLIDO ES SON? – pregunto la rubia sumamente alterada

Hay hermanita, tal parece que sigues siendo la misma niña boba que eras cuando éramos humanos, ¿No notaste el parecido de todos con la amante de tu marido? Con esa tal Pan, jajaja Debiste salir de la oficina más seguido, tus hijas se enamoraron de ellos en apenas una semana – dijo el con toda las naturalidad del mundo

¿LO SABIAS? ¿Y PORQUÉ NO ME DIJISTE? ¡DIECISIETE SON MIS HIJAS! –

Tranquila, no te dije nada, porque sabía que te pondrías de aguafiestas, deje que esto pasara para tener una excusa para poder pelear contra esos hombres, su Ki es muy elevado a si que seguro me divertiré un rato hasta que mueran como su querida hermana, tu déjamelo a mi – dijo el muy convencido

De acuerdo, será como tu digas confió en ti, entonces no perdamos tiempo, rastremos sus Ki –

Aun no, esperemos a que se haya ido por completo la luz del día, que se confíen, que no lo esperen – dijo 17 mostrando una sonrisa retorcida que incluso a 18 le pareció aterradora.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bueno este es el Ultimo capitulo oficialmente. Haré otro después de este, pero será básicamente una especie de epilogo. Bueno que lo disfruten saludos.**

Cuando Vegeta volvió con Bulma a la casa de los Son, ella ya se encontraba más calmada, saber que Vegeta estaría ahí para ella sin importar nada, la había dejado infinitamente más relajada. Cuando entraron a la casa se dieron cuenta de que todos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo sobre cómo se repartirían las habitaciones, ya que la pequeña casa solo contaba con tres habitaciones.

¿Qué les parece así como les digo? – pregunto Trunks después de dar una rebuscada idea

¡Pero yo no me quiero dormir en el baño! – protesto Gohan, en un tono muy infantil

¡Además yo no quiero compartir cama con dos personas! – se quejaba Videl. Goku permanecía en silencio, y miraba un punto fijo como si buscara inspiración para algo. De pronto se clavo en su cuñada de cabello azul, se imaginaba que no querría dormir con Vegeta, así que era mejor que se quedara con alguna de sus hermanas.

¡Oigan! ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué les parece esto? Gohan y Videl se duermen en una habitación, Bulma y Marron en una, y Milk y yo en otra y Trunks y Vegeta en la sala – dijo Goku de pronto chasqueando los dedos como si una idea increíble se le hubiera vendido a lamente

¿En la sala? – pregunto Trunks haciendo pucheros

¡Sí! ¡TÚ Y YO EN LA SALA! – dijo un poco alterado Vegeta por la actitud infantil de su hermano.

Ok de acuerdo como digan – dijo el peli lila no muy conforme.

Cada quien tomo rumbo a su lugar asignado y se dispusieron a dormir. Como Bulma había tenido un día muy agitado, se quedó dormida profundamente, en cuando su cabeza toco la almohada, Marron tardó un poco más en dormirse, pues su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de su hermana, giró su cuerpo para quedar del mismo lado que ella, y al verla tranquila, la rubia pudo cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Videl se acomodo en la cama junto a Gohan y lo abrazo, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, Gohan el rodeo con sus brazos y de ese modo los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Vegeta le ganó a Trunks el sillón, mandando a esté al piso con un solo cojín, a pesar de la incomodidad de ambos, sucumbieron a los poderes de Morfeo y se quedaron dormidos rápidamente.

Goku abrazo a Milk suavemente y justo cuando el ya estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos, fue interrumpido por la hermosa pelinegra que tenía al lado

Goku, aún sigues despierto – pregunto ella tímidamente

Eemmm… sí Milk sigo despierto – dijo el tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos

Te agradezco mucho, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por mis hermanas, jamás podre pagártelo –

¡Milk! No digas eso, te amo, haría cualquier cosa por ti, además tu también hiciste algo muy valioso por mi – dijo el incorporándose de pronto

¿A sí? ¿Y que fue? – pregunto ella imitándolo

Pues… de algún modo me trajiste mucha paz, cuando te conocí cargaba con una culpa, muy grande, sentí que lo que le había ocurrido a Pan, había sido mi culpa, me preguntaba a diario ¿Qué había hecho mal? Me llenaba la mente de odio, frustración y dolor, pensando que quizá si yo la hubiera regañado por salir todos los días tan tarde, quizá si no le hubiera permitido andar con aquel hombre al que no conocía, quizá ella seguiría con vida. Pero cuando te conocí y me contaste lo de Bulma, me di cuenta de que tú estabas pasando por lo mismo que yo, viste la tragedia que le ocurrió, y no pudiste hacer nada, y te sentías culpable por no haber dicho nada. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que, yo no tuve la culpa de lo que ocurrió, ni tu tampoco la tuviste, lo que hicimos, callamos por la felicidad de nuestras hermanas, tu no querías ver sufrir a Bulma, y yo… solo quería que Pan estuviera feliz – dijo Goku sujetando la mano de Milk provocando que está soltara un par de lagrimas

Hay Goku no se qué decirte, pero supongo que tienes razón, siempre hubo algo en ti que… me dio confianza, aún sigo sin poder creer que en apenas unos días me enamorara de ti - dijo Milk abrazando fuertemente a Goku

Oh Milk, tranquila, yo tampoco me lo explico pero a sí fue, bueno ahora vamos a dormir que muero de sueño – dijo el sayayin igual que un niño

De acuerdo –

Al poco rato Goku se quedó completamente dormido, y después de observarlo por unos minutos, Milk también se relajo y se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

Y así pasaron unas cuantas horas, en las que tanto los Son como las Rochi, disfrutaron de un acogedor momento de relajación, sin saber que Dieciocho y su hermano se acercaban rápidamente.

Cuando los gemelos terminaron de rastrear su Ki llegaron finalmente a la casa de los Son

Es aquí estoy segura sus Ki están concentrados ahí dentro – dijo Dieciocho sin poder contener su furia

Sí tienes razón, muy bien comencemos – dijo Diecisiete, mientras extendía la mano, y arrojaba una esfera de energía a la pequeña casa

¡No! – grito la rubia a la vez que desviaba la mano de su hermano

¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto él un poco molesto

¡Mis hijas están ahí dentro! – dijo ella completamente alterada

Aun que el ataque no le hiso nada a la casa, todos despertaron de golpe al escuchar la estruendosa explosión.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntaron Videl y Milk mientras salían de sus habitaciones seguidas por Goku, Gohan Bulma y Marron.

¡Es ese desgraciado! ¡Está aquí! – grito Vegeta saliendo de la casa

¡Y Dieciocho vino con él! – Dijo Goku siguiendo a su hermano

¡Nooo no puede ser! – grito Bulma a punto de llorar

¡Mamá está aquí Dios no puede ser! – dijo Videl desesperada

¡Trunks debemos ayudarle a Goku a contener a Vegeta o hará una locura! – dijo Gohan empujando a su hermano fuera de la casa

Sí –

¡Quédense dentro! – ordeno Gohan antes de salir con su hermano.

Cuando los cuatro hermanos Son salieron de la casa, Diecisiete comenzó a atacarlos con potentes rayos de energía, los cuales fueron esquivados con gran destreza por los cuatro.

¡Malditas cucarachas! – gritó Diecisiete bajando al piso para enfrentarlos cuerpo a cuerpo.

El primero en enfrentarlo fue Vegeta quien le propino golpes bastante duros, incluso sin transformarse, todos los presentes, creían que Vegeta acabaría con el fácilmente, pero Diecisiete no estaba usando ni la mitad de su fuerza. Dieciocho al ver a su hermano en "apuros" decidió intervenir en la pelea.

¡Basta ya basta! ¡Solo vine por mis hijas y nos largamos de aquí! – grito la rubia interponiéndose entre los dos

¡Pues pierdes el tiempo porque no se las llevaran! – grito Vegeta

¡Para que las quieres! ¿Para encerrarlas? ¿Para hacerlas infelices? – pregunto Goku acercándose a ellos

¡Tú no sabes nada, yo no permito que salgan para protegerlas! – dijo Dieciocho

¿Protegerlas? ¿Tienes idea del peligro que han corrido estando dentro de su propia casa? – pregunto Gohan muerto de coraje

¿De qué demonios están hablando? – pregunto ella muy desconcertada

¡Que te responda el infeliz de tu hermano! – grito Trunks igualmente molesto

¿Diecisiete de que están hablando? – pregunto Dieciocho viendo a su hermano quien parecía estar preocupado

¡Yo que voy a saber de qué hablan!

¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Dile la verdad! – grito Milk de pronto saliendo de la casa seguida por Videl, Marron Y Bulma

¿Milk? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto la rubia dirigiéndose a su primogénita.

¡Hablo de que tu hermano… abuso de Bulma cuando ella era una niña! – grito Milk sintiendo todo su odio escapar

¿QUÉ? ¡NO PUEDE SER! DIECISIETE ¡DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD! – grito desesperada Dieciocho. Diecisiete al sentir las miradas de su hermana sabía que ya no tenía sentido mentirle.

¡Ella ni siquiera es tu hija! – grito el de pronto sorprendiendo a todos. - ¡Tu marido la adopto! – Bulma no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía que las piernas le fallaban y se sentía a morir.

Sí es verdad Muten la adopto cuando era una bebe, ¡Pero aprendí a quererla como mia! ¡Como siempre ame a mis otras niñas! ¡Y TÚ ¿COMÓ PUDISTE SER TAN… DESGRACIADO? – pregunto la rubia a punto de casi llorar

Hay por favor no me vengas con eso – dijo el secamente

¡Yo hice muchas cosas por ti! Para que estuviéramos bien, renuncie a Krilin al amor de mi vida, para casarme con alguien que nos pudiera dar una mejor vida, ¡TODO POR QUE A TI TE ALTERO DEMACIADO LO QUE NOS HICIERON! ¡POR QUÉ ERES MENOR Y YO QUERIA PROTEGERTE! ¡ASESINE POR TI! ¡Maldición – grito con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano. Tanto los hermanos Son como sus hijas no podían creer lo que la rubia estaba diciendo.

¡No digas eso! ¿Qué no fui yo quien se ensucio las manos de sangre por esa chiquilla? – pregunto Diecisiete lo bastante alto, sabiendo que de ese modo los Son la atacarían

¡Sí pero yo tuve la culpa! – volvió a decir ella

Jajajajaja eres increíble hermana ¡Ahora resulta que te arrepientes de haberme pedido acabar con Son Pan! – dijo él muy seguro, aun que después se arrepintió, sabía que los hermanos se arrojarían a él y no a ella.

¡Maldito fuiste tú! – grito Goku transformándose en súper sayayin. Pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo se dio cuenta de que Dieciocho se había lanzado a atacar a su propio hermano. Ninguno de los hermanos quería dejar las cosas así, pero sabían que mientras Dieciocho estuviera peleando con él no podían atacar, pues podían lastimarla a ella, y después de todo seguía siendo la madre de las mujeres que amaban. Al principio Diecisiete solo esquivaba sus golpes, tratando de convencerla para que se detuviera, hasta que este se dio cuenta de que ella no cesaría sus ataques, y sin tentarse el corazón atacó a su hermana de una forma increíble dejando a Dieciocho muy mal herida, lanzándola a varios metros.

¡Mamá! – gritaron las hermanas Rochi al mismo tiempo que corrían al lado de su madre

Eres un infeliz ¿Qué no tienes corazón? – pregunto Goku retomando su transformación

La verdad… no me lo extirparon hace mucho, junto con otras partes de mi cuerpo, cuando fuimos secuestrados por un loco llamado Gero, nos torturaron de formas increíbles, pero bueno… eso ya quedo atrás. ¿Quién será el primero? - dijo él mientras tomaba posición de pelea

Vegeta dio un paso al frente, y se transformo en súper sayayin. Los dos volvieron a intercambiar golpes, pero está vez Diecisiete uso toda su fuerza, Vegeta estaba teniendo dificultades para controlarlo, El androide lanzo un potente ataque a Vegeta que lo dejó inmóvil, y cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia, Gohan se interpuso entre los dos

¡Ahora es mi turno! – grito el comenzando a atacar al oji azul

Aun que a Gohan al principio le estaba yendo bien al principio, conforme la batalla avanzaba Gohan iba perdiendo fuerza, y cada vez se sentía más cansado, mientras que Diecisiete apenas parecía ligeramente agitado. Goku sabía que Gohan no podría con él y decidió intervenir.

¡BASTA DEJALO! ¡Yo peleare contigo, y eso será todo, no tendrás más oponentes que yo – dijo el mayor de los Son interponiéndose entre los dos.

Da igual quien se enfrente a mí, todos terminarán muertos – dijo el androide a la vez que se arrojaba a pelear con Goku

Esta vez la pelea fue un poco más pareja, ambos daban y recibían golpes al mismo tiempo, era tanta la fuerza empleada que cada golpe se escuchaba igual que un trueno. Goku se estaba comenzando a cansar, debía hacer algo rápido para acabar con él. De pronto una serie de imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, su abuelo Gohan, posicionándose para un ataque, emitiendo de sus manos un rayo azul. "Lo tengo" pensó él mientras que le propinaba a Diecisiete una patada en el estomago lanzándolo un poco lejos, lo suficiente para darle tiempo de acomodar sus manos y gritar…

¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAA! - dijo él mientras un intenso rayo color azul salía de sus manos llegando directamente a Diecisiete, él por más que intento contener el ataque no pudo hacerlo. La ira, el dolor, y la fuerza con que Goku había lanzado el ataque eran demasiadas como para poder resistirlo.

Sin poder hacer nada Diecisiete fue consumido por el rayo deshaciendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Una vez que la luz desapareció, ya no quedaba rastro alguno del Ki de Diecisiete.

¡Está hecho Pan! Estas vengada hermana – dijo Goku a la vez que perdía su transformación y se desplomaba en el suelo.

¡Goku! – gritaron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo, y corrieron a su alrededor para ayudarlo.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto Gohan ayudando a su hermano a sentarse

Jajaja sí solo que ese ataque me dejó muy débil use absolutamente toda mi fuerza

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Trunks emocionado

Es un ataque especial que aprendí de nuestro abuelo – dijo el sencillamente

Pues más vale que nos lo enseñes – dijo Vegeta en su habitual tono, pero sonriéndole.

A varios metros más lejos las hermanas Rochi estaban alrededor de su madre, sabían que ella iba morir y no podían dejarla

Mis niñas… lamento… tanto… todo el daño que… les hice – dijo la androide con un hilo de voz

Tranquila mami no te esfuerces – dijo Marron sosteniendo su mano

Yo… las encerraba… porque… el hombre que… nos hiso esto… quien nos volvió androides… juro que vendría… por mí… por mis futuras generaciones… yo no quería que… sufrieran – dijo Dieciocho sin parar de llorar

¡Oh mamá si tan solo lo hubieras dicho..! – dijo Milk un poco arrepentida

Bulma… lamento tanto… lo que… no tiene perdón… pero… quiero que sepas… que eres mi hija… y te amo – dijo tomando la mano de su hija

Yo también te amo mamá – dijo Bulma llorando. En ese momento llegaron los hermanos Son y de igual manera que sus mujeres, formaron un círculo alrededor de Dieciocho.

Perdónenme – dijo ella al verlos

Sí, está bien – dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento Dieciocho cerró los ojos de una forma un poco inusual, fue como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera desconectado. Las hermanas le lloraron a su madre, con desesperación durante un buen rato. Después con la ayuda de los sayayines, la enterraron en el mismo lugar que a Pan.

Ya no había motivo para ser infelices, con el tiempo, superarían sus respectivas perdidas, pero, por fin después de muchas cosas, por fin las hermanas Rochi sabrían lo que era la felicidad, y los hermanos Son después de vengar a su hermana, al fin sentirían nuevamente la paz, y los ocho podrían ser felices junto a las personas que amaban.

 **Nos vemos en el Epilogo no se lo pierdan ;) Gracias y Besos.**


	24. Epilogo

**Bueno, este es el final de esta historia, agradezco mucho a todos ustedes, por cada comentario, en verdad fue lo que me impulso a seguir está historia, los aprecio mucho y hasta la próxima ;)**

Epilogo

Después de la lucha por el contrario el terrible androide, tanto los hermanos Son como las hermanas Rochi, pudieron seguir sus vidas y ser felices con sus respectivas parejas, desde entonces hasta ahora ha transcurrido 19 años…

En la montaña Paoz…

Milk se encontraba dentro de la casa preparando la cena para sus dos amados, su esposo Goku y su querido hijo Goten, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y a través de la ventana de la cocina veía entrenar fuertemente a ambos, a pesar de que a ella nunca le pareció mucho la idea de que Goku se pusiera a entrenar a su hijo, nunca le pudo hacer renunciar a Goten a su amor por las artes marciales, al fin de cuentas era mitad sayayin, y además era idéntico a su padre; mientras los observaba recordó el día en que Goten nació, ella quería llamarlo Muten como su padre, pero Goku quería ponerle Gohan como su abuelo "a pesar de que su hermano también se llama así" después de un rato de discusión decidieron fundir ambos nombres, GO-TEN y fue así como se le quedo. Aquel recuerdo de hace ocho años la hiso sonreír ampliamente, mientras servía la cena.

¡GOKU, GOTEN! ¡YA ESTÁ LA CENA! – grito Milk desde la ventana. Acto seguido los dos dejaron de luchar y se metieron a la casa como rayos.

Muchas gracias mami todo se ve muy rico – dijo el pequeño

Shi Milk eshta tosdo muy delishiosho – dijo Goku con su incorregible maña de hablar con la boca llena

¡Goku! No hagas eso Goten aprenderá malos hábitos – dijo Milk mientras se esforzaba por no reírse

Lo siento mucho Milk – se disculpo él mayor de los Son

Bueno, no importa oye recuerda que mañana Bulma cumple años, y vamos a ir a la ciudad a festejar – dijo Milk con naturalidad

Aaah es verdad ya lo había olvidado, de cualquier forma por ser Sábado las clases terminaran antes.

Papá ¿Mañana puedo ir contigo a la escuela de artes marciales? – pregunto Goten emocionado

¡NO señor! Tú te quedas a estudiar hasta que nos vallamos – dijo Milk con firmeza

Goku, no se atrevió a contradecir a su esposa, y con una mirada le dio a entender a Goten que seria para otra ocasión.

En una casa en ciudad Estrella naranja…

Videl se encontraba leyéndole un cuento a su pequeña hija Pan, para que está pudiera dormir, ya que la pequeña era un remolino igual que su difunta tía, y si su madre no la arrullaba con su voz la pequeña de tan solo cuatro años no dormiría jamás. Una vez que la niña se quedó dormida, Videl bajó a la cocina a prepararle algo de comer a su marido quien seguramente no tardaría en llegar. Y así fue a los pocos minutos Gohan llegó a su casa.

¡Hola Videl ya llegue! – dijo el sayayin muy alegre

Mi amor que bueno que llegaste, pero no hables tan alto que Pan acaba de dormirse – dijo ella mientras besaba a su marido

Oh lo siento – dijo él en voz baja

Descuida, no creo que te haya escuchado o ya se abría levantado para verte – dijo ella mientras le servía a su marido la cena

Hay mi niña, siento tanto no poder verla cuando ya se va a dormir, pero las cosas en el hospital a veces se ponen pesadas – dijo Gohan mientras se sentaba a comer

Ella lo sabe, no te sientas mal, tú la llevas al colegio, y los fines de semana estas con ella todo el día – dijo Videl sentándose junto a Gohan

Por cierto, estoy muy emocionado por el día de mañana, ya quiero conocer a los gemelos de Marron y Trunks, además extraño a mis hermanos – dijo Gohan mientras comía

¡Sí lo sé yo también estoy emocionada! Y Pan no dejaba de hablar sobre que ya quería ver a sus primos – dijo Videl esbozando una sonrisa

Bueno, en cuanto terminé de cenar será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, recuerda que la ciudad del Sur está algo lejos y debemos irnos temprano – dijo Gohan tomando de la mano cariñosamente a su mujer

Sí, tienes razón – dijo ella viendo cariñosamente al hombre que tenia al lado.

En una casa en la ciudad Oeste…

Trunks arrullaba a una pequeña bebe de cabello lila y ojos azules mientras Marron arrullaba a un niño rubio de ojos azules iguales a los de su hermana.

Marron entonces ¿Estás segura que lo estoy haciendo bien? – pregunto un nervioso padre mientras tomaba torpemente a su hija

Sí Trunks lo estás haciendo bien, solo relaja tu brazo derecho – dijo Marron mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro con el niño en brazos

Hay Marron es que la veo tan frágil, tan pequeña, siento que se va a romper – dijo él bastante inseguro

Jajaja tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada, recuerda que es una fuerte sayayin – dijo la rubia mientras acomodaba a su pequeño en la cuna

Sí, supongo que tienes razón y estoy exagerando ¡Mira ya se está durmiendo! -dijo Trunks entono triunfal

Muy bien sigue así y cuando se quede dormida la pones en su cuna, pero muy despacio de acuerdo – aclaro Marron mientras se dirigía a su recamara. Después de varios minutos más en lo que Trunks mecía a su hija lentamente, la pequeña sayayin finalmente se quedó dormida

De acuerdo hermosa, ahora vamos a ponerte en tu cuna junto a tu hermano – dijo él, en un pequeño susurro mientras colocaba a su pequeña en su cuna.

Después se alejo con la mayor cautela posible para no despertar a sus dos hijos. Se dirigió a su recamara, donde Marron ya lo esperaba dentro de la cama.

Te tardaste bastante, ya me estaba durmiendo – dijo ella mientras lo recibía con los brazos abiertos

Sí lo sé, es que Gine no se quería dormir, esa niña va ser muy rebelde – dijo Trunks acostándose al lado de ella

Puras excusas ¿Acaso crees que dormir a Bardock fue sencillo? – pregunto la rubia mientras besaba a su marido

Sí, tienes razón amor disculpa – dijo él mientras abrazaba a su mujer con fuerza

Oye ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que los niños ya se durmieron y…? – comenzó a decir Marron pero fue interrumpida por los potentes lloriqueos de sus dos pequeños

Algo me dice que nos desvelaremos en otra cosa – dijo Trunks mientras se levantaba junto a Marron para arrullar de nuevo a sus hijos.

En la ciudad del sur… en una enorme mansión cerca de Capsule Corp…

Bulma se encontraba dándole los últimos toques a la decoración de su casa para la gran fiesta que le esperaba al día siguiente, y no había escatimado para nada en gastos, después de todo al haberse hecho cargo de la empresa y al estar está prosperando más que nunca, daba igual cuánto dinero gastase, después de todo 39 años no se cumplían todos los días. Vegeta se encontraba entrenando como casi siempre lo hacía desde que se había vuelto entrenador personal de las personas más ricas del mundo.

Bra ¿Hija que estás haciendo? - pregunto Bulma al darse cuenta que su pequeña de 6 años estaba en el suelo

Es que yo… estaba tratando de poner globos, a la misma altura que tus los pusiste… y me subí a la escalera… pero me caí – dijo la pequeña peli azul mientras se sobaba.

Hay pequeña, no debiste hacer eso ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te sobe? – pregunto arrodillándose al lado de su pequeña

¡NO! Estoy bien mamá no me ocurrió nada – dijo la pequeña poniéndose de pie – ya me voy a dormir mami, hasta mañana – dijo mientras le daba un beso a su mamá

De acuerdo hasta mañana princesa – dijo Bulma mientras veía a su hija alejarse. "Hay esa niña salió tan orgullosa como su padre" pensó Bulma, mientras seguía decorando.

El día que le esperaba sin duda seria uno de los mejores, moría de ganas por ver a sus hermanas, a sus cuñados, a sus sobrinos, y aun que no lo demostraba sabia que Vegeta, se sentía igual de emocionado que ella. Una vez que termino con los preparativos, se fue directa a la cama y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida. Para cuando Vegeta llego a su habitación, encontró a su mujer completamente pérdida, decidió que no tenia caso despertarla, simplemente se metió a la cama junto a ella y después de observarla por un largo tiempo se quedo dormido abrazado a su mujer.

A la mañana siguiente…

Los primeros en llegar fueron a casa de Bulma fueron Trunks y Marron, quienes fueron muy bien recibidos tanto por Bulma como por Vegeta quien para sorpresa de todos fue el primero en querer cargar a sus sobrinos. Después llegaron Videl, Gohan y la pequeña Pan.

¡Pan hermosa cada vez te pareces más a tu padre! – exclamo Bulma mientras abrazaba a su sobrina

¡Muchas gracias Tía! A y feliz cumpleaños – dijo a la vez que le entregaba un pequeño presente a Bulma

Sí es verdad, de no ser por los ojos azules de tu madre seria una réplica de Gohan – dijo Marron saludando a Pan

¡Pobre de mi sobrina! Ojala con el tiempo se parezca más a Videl – comento Trunks, ganándose un zape por parte de Gohan, haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Goku, Milk y Goten, quien después de saludar a sus tíos, y de felicitar a Bulma se fue a jugar con sus primas Bra y Pan, quienes a pesar de ser niñas y de ser más pequeñas que él, se defendían perfectamente en cuanto a artes marciales se refería.

¡Felicidades tienen unos niños hermosos! – dijo Milk mientras cargaba al hijo de Marron y Trunks

Sí es verdad, están muy lindos, y se ve que van a ser muy fuertes – dijo Goku mientras hacia reír a su pequeña sobrina que tenía en brazos

Hmp no creo que más que mi Bra – dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

Pues Bra no es más fuerte que Goten – dijo Goku en la misma posición que su hermano

Jajajaja chicos no me digan que van a discutir por eso…- pregunto Bulma un poco nerviosa

¿Y cómo se van a llamar? – pregunto Gohan para romper la tención

Sus nombres serán Gine y Bardock – dijo Trunks muy alegre

Están muy lindos, pero jamás los había oído – dijo Milk mientras le pasaba a Bardock a su mamá

Eso es porque los nombres no son terrícolas – explico Goku a su esposa y a sus otras dos cuñadas

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Videl

Es que así se llamaban nuestros padres biológicos, esos son nombres sayayines – explico Vegeta

¡Oh ya veo! Pues me parece muy bien que les pusieran así los felicito de verdad muchachos – dijo Bulma

Sí muchas gracias, bueno… ahora que comience la fiesta – dijo Marron completamente feliz.

Todos celebraron el cumpleaños de Bulma, con mucho entusiasmo y alegría ¿Y cómo no iban a hacerlo? Si les sobraban los motivos para celebrar, todos llevaban una vida plena y feliz, después de todos esos años de dolor, la paz reinaba en sus vidas, y con la luz que les habían traído los niños, eran las personas más dichosas del mundo. Y así seguirían siempre…

 **FIN**


End file.
